Fantasías
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: -¿Por qué siempre hacemos el amor en un lugar tan convencional como la cama?.   ninguno de los dos se imaginó que esa simple frase revolucionaría por completo ese último mes antes de la boda.Nuevos lugares, nuevas experiencias y bastante gente inoportuna
1. ¿cosas nuevas?

_Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece. ahora si enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fantasías? <strong>

Estaban acostados en el sillón de la sala haciendo nada. Él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente mientras ella jugaba con la barba de un par de semanas que su novio se había dejado. No hablaban, Ginny miraba el departamento que tan conocido se le había hecho últimamente, llevaban dos años de novios y en ese tiempo había aprendido a amar el departamento de soltero de Harry. Con las paredes pintadas de azul y los muebles modernos le daban un aspecto varonil y elegante a la sala de estar; la cocina, un baño y un dormitorio completaban el departamento en el centro de Londres. Una pila de cajas de pizza, latas de bebidas y ropa tirada terminaban la decoración. Le encantaba ese departamento, por más chiquito que fuera ese último año había pasado más tiempo allí que en su casa.

- Estaba pensando- la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿estás seguro de que piensas mi amor?-

- bastante seguro pelirroja- le sacó la lengua – Falta exactamente un mes para que nos casemos.

- creo que si no me decías no me enteraba- era completamente sarcástico el comentario-

- Estamos en graciosa hoy o es mi impresión- Harry sonrió al escuchar la risa de su casi esposa. La besó, le encantaba cuando se reía. Ginny se separó de él cuando sintió que el chico se estaba emocionando de más y una sonrisa enorme atravesó su rostro a la vez que una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza.

- Harry, ¿por qué siempre hacemos el amor en un lugar tan convencional como la cama?- hizo la pregunta con tal seriedad que el morocho no pudo reírse.

- supongo que porque es lo normal linda-

- pero, ¿no quieres probar algo nuevo?-

- si es contigo sería capaz de probar todos los días un lugar nuevo, solo dime cuando empezamos- le guiñó un ojo, era claramente una broma.

- deberíamos elegir lugares que nos gusten a los dos, y ver cuando podríamos coordinar nuestros horarios y ver si…- estaba muy concentrada hablando.

- Ginny Ginny Gin, amor- ella se calló al Segundo- ¿estás hablando enserio?- Parecía preocupado.

-claro Harry- se quedó pensando un rato- quiero hacerlo en un ascensor.

- ¿QUÉ?- el grito de Harry se escuchó en todo el edificio- ¿de verdad?- de repente Harry parecía bastante interesado.

- hagamos esto, falta un mes exacto para nuestra boda, tenemos treinta días- sonrió al notar que tenía la completa atención del morocho- elijamos treinta lugares no convencionales para tener relaciones, sería como nuestra propia y muy secreta "despedida de solteros"-

- ¿treinta días seguidos? Linda estás loca, no vamos a poder movernos después de una semana- el razonamiento de Harry tenía sentido- elijamos quince y cada dos días ponemos uno en práctica.

- Eres el mejor novio del mundo Harry, yo sabía que por algo te amaba- ella había empezado a dar saltitos de felicidad por toda la sala.

Se sentaron los dos en la mesa donde rara vez comían con un pergamino y una pluma, estuvieron pensando un rato largo, riéndose a carcajadas con algunas ocurrencias y poniendo cara de asco con otras, escribían y borraban para luego volver a escribir, lugares que nunca se hubieran imaginado cruzaban sus cabezas, pero si cuando empezaron tenían alguna duda con cada idea que surgía esta iba desapareciendo. Al final de la tarde tenía una lista con quince lugares variopintos y sendas sonrisas de emoción.

- entonces esto es todo- Harry la miraba como para comérsela – mañana mismo empezamos con el primer lugar, a menos que te arrepientas.

-jamás- contestó ella muy segura

-pelirroja pervertida- sonrieron los dos- ahora vamos que te llevo a tu casa antes de que Ron venga a buscarte desesperado.


	2. La oficina

Nada del pottermundo me pertence (:

**advertencia: A partir de ahora comienzan los capítulos subidos de tono, tengan en cuenta que entre cada uno de ellos va a haber un día, para completar el mes con 15 capítulos. **

Gracias por leer. it'sjustanotherfreak.

* * *

><p>La oficina.<p>

-¡POTTER!- el grito perforó vario tímpanos. La puerta se abrió bruscamente golpeando con la pared y haciendo temblar medio edificio. Entró furibunda a la enorme oficina con pasos largos y haciendo resonar los tacos en el piso.

- señor Potter, perdone usted, ella no tiene cita y no quiso escucharme no pude detenerla- una asustada secretaria había entrado detrás de ella farfullando cientos de disculpas a su jefe.

-MOSQUITA MUERTA NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE MI NOVIO- cuando todos pensaban que Ginny Weasley no podía gritar más fuerte, ella siempre los sorprendía.

Echó a la pobre mujer y cerró la puerta con otro golpe estruendoso, lo último que se escuchó desde afuera fue un hechizo para bloquear la puerta y uno silenciador, el resto de los compañeros de Harry pedían a Merlín que él siguiera vivo después de la furia de la pelirroja.

- Gin amor- Harry la miraba preocupado – ¿estás bien?-

Se acercó peligrosamente al morocho y lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa, tiró para arriba para que él se levantara y lo empujó contra la pared.

- Estas en problemas- fue un susurro, pero logró que el chico se estremeciera desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza- ayer te hiciste el vivo y te fuiste con la estúpida de tu secretaria, hoy vas a pagarlo Potter, como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley que hoy no salís entero de esta oficina.

Todavía lo tenía agarrado de la camisa, se acercó más a él y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, no era un beso tierno ni lento, era desesperado, anhelando por más y más conforme cada segundo pasaba. No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero en algún momento las caricias comenzaron para no detenerse más, buscando algún espacio de piel libre, dejando un camino de fuego a su paso. Él tomó el control, la levantó pegándola más a su cintura y la llevó hasta el escritorio, todo lo que había en el salió volando hacía cualquier lado cuando el pasó un brazo para hacer espacio, se escucharon cosas romperse pero no le importó, estaba frenético. Los besos recorrían el cuello de ella acompañado de gemidos, hacía calor, y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y la voz de la secretaría de Harry preguntándole se estaba bien. Ginny se apartó.

-¿así estabas ayer con ella?- lo besó con pasión -¿así te tocaba ella?- la mano de ella, conocedora del cuerpo de Harry, recorría sus puntos más sensibles volviéndolo loco - ¿te decía "Harry hazme tuya" en un susurro?- metió sin pudor la mano dentro de su pantalón, él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, si no iba a salir vivo de esa oficina, por lo menos moriría feliz.

La ropa volaba para todos lados, mientras ellos se acomodaban en el escritorio, Ginny todavía susurraba preguntas, pero cada minuto que pasaba cada beso de Harry lograban que su cerebro se fuera ahogando en lujuria. Por el otro lado él pocas veces había estado tan excitado, su pelirroja estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar y todavía no habían pasado la previa.

El reloj de la pared ya había dado una vuelta y media desde que la menor de los

Weasley había irrumpido en la oficina, estaban todavía en el escritorio. Ella, sentada, descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, todavía abrazando su cintura con sus piernas desnudas. Él, parado por arte de magia se sostenía con las dos manos del mueble. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada, los corazones bombeando sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa y el cuerpo cubierto de una capa de sudor.

Tardaron en recuperarse, pero cuando lo lograron estuvieron un rato largo para poder encontrar todas sus ropas y dejar medianamente ordenada la habitación. Cuando salieron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa cada uno se dieron cuenta de que había más gente de lo normal a esa hora en el trabajo de Harry, todos los miraban.

- Mary, me parece que me voy a tomar este mes antes de la boda de vacaciones, hazme el favor de avisarle a Lupin, él entenderá- todos se sorprendieron de que el joven tuviera dientes y más aun de que sonriera.

Tomados de la mano, y no sin antes una mirada furibunda por parte de la pelirroja a la secretaria de Harry, salieron del rascacielos donde el oji-verde había fundado su propia empresa de artículos de Quiddicht.


	3. El cine

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece (:

ahora sí, hola de nuevo a aquella alma bondadosa que está leyendo. Por favor, diganme que les pareció que debería corregir o que cosas no les gustó, gracias (:

itsjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>El cine.<p>

- Harry estás loco, hay gente ahí adentro- Ginny no podía decidirse si estar asustada o interesada- no puedo hacerlo-

- vamos Ginny, en la oficina también había gente- hacía dos cuadras que rogaba como si fuera un niño llorando por un caramelo- por favor princesa.

Cuando comprobó que su carita de "soy un huerfanito desolado" funcionó una sonrisa enorme se atravesó en su cara.

- En serio no se qué fetiche tienes con las cosas muggles Harry- se resignó y se dejo arrastrar hasta el enorme complejo- llega a salir mal y por tres meses no me tocas un pelo Potter.

Él se paró en seco y la miró preocupado, eso no estaba en sus planes, era sumamente consciente de que era muy probable que los encontraran infraganti pero de ahí a arriesgar su vida sexual con su pelirroja por tres meses era demasiado. Se dio cuenta, su novia había visto la duda reflejada en sus ojos y sonreía en clara señal de triunfo, a no, eso sí que no él era Harry "orgulloso" Potter y no se iba a dejar intimidar por una amenaza cualquiera, iba a ganar costara lo que costara.

- muy bien- dijo resuelto –pero si yo gano convences a tus padres de irte una semana conmigo de vacaciones antes de la boda.

- sabes que es más fácil que Ron pase sin comer una semana Harry- estaba indignada

- ¿aceptas?-

- trato hecho- acepto poco convencida.

Entraron al cine sintiéndose dos ladrones a punto de asaltar su primer banco, les traspiraban las manos y no pudieron evitar el leve tartamudeo al pedir las entradas. Esperaron veinte largos minutos para que la función empezara, los veinte minutos más nerviosos que recordaban.

Cuando por fin escucharon por los altavoces que su sala ya estaba habilitada Harry tuvo que luchar con una Ginny bastante reticente a entrar a ver la película, varios minutos después de forcejeo el morocho no tuvo más remedio que soltarla.

- está bien Weasley, menos mal que eras una valiente Griffindor, si no qué sería de nosotros- sí, sobraba sarcasmo en esa oración.

-¿perdón?- con una sola ceja levanta, las manos en la cintura y una voz completamente ofendida, Ginny Weasley daba miedo -¿a quién le estás diciendo cobarde?

-ya está empezando la película colorada ¿vas a perdértela?- Harry le guiñó un ojo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con la duda reflejada en la cara, claro que quería, pero no ¿y si alguien los veía? Se dejó arrastrar por Harry, al fin y al cabo lo peor que podía pasar era que los echaran de ese lugar.

No tenían buenas ubicaciones, pero para lo que querían hacer era perfecto, estaban bastante arriba y a un costado, gracias a Merlín pensaba Ginny mientras se sentaba y trataba por todos los medios de esquivar a su novio. Las luces se apagaron y una norme pantalla se prendió, ella casi salta cuando vio que había personas ahí adentro.

-Harry ¿Qué hacen esas personas allí adentro?- preguntó bastante asustada

- no te preocupes linda, son actores- Harry acariciaba su pierna como quien no quiere la cosa, pero recién cuando la pelirroja sintió su mano desabrochar sin ningún pudor el botón de su pantalón se giró a mirarlo. Muy bien, si él quería jugar le iba a demostrar que ella sabía jugar mejor y más rápido. Con fuerza tomó la mandíbula de Harry y le partió la boca de un beso dejándolo medio estúpido. Las manos de los dos en ese momento volaban por los cuerpos hambrientas de piel, buceaban debajo de la ropa dejando un cosquilleo a su paso mientras que la adrenalina los hacía sentir como nunca antes. El único problema fue que cuando Ginny comenzó a jugar no contaba con que Harry supiera hacer trampa, en algún momento de la película mientras ella se ocupaba de la erección de su novio con las manos él la levantó sutilmente y la sentó sobre sí mismo. Lo único que veía era la enorme pantalla con las personas que se movían, podía sentir como Harry bajaba solo lo necesario los jeans y la sostenía a centímetros de su cuerpo con los brazos.

-respira profundo- aquel susurro lleno de lujuria termino por apagar cualquier rastro de cordura que quedara en ella, no pudo contener el leve gemido de placer cuando Harry la dejó caer lentamente sobre él introduciéndose en ella. Nunca había probado esa posición y ahora que la conocía se arrepentía de no haberla hecho antes, sentía el coro de ángeles llevándola hasta el orgasmo mientras se movía sobre Harry. Era una tortura para ambos, una hermosa tortura, el movimiento era sumamente lento y calculado para no llamar la atención y los estaba volviendo locos.

Después de un rato sintió a Harry correrse dentro de ella y casi lo mata por no aguantar los dos minutos más que le faltaban a ella para llegar a tocar el cielo, asique todavía con su novio dentro suyo y la ayuda de su mano tuvo que terminar sola el trabajo. Y es que no siempre las cosas son como en las novelas y ella lo entendía perfectamente, Harry a pesar de ser increíble en el sexo era humano y a veces esas cosas pasaban.

Cuando salieron del cine estaban los dos completamente transpirados pero felices, Harry daba brinquitos como un nene de cinco años feliz de haber cumplido su fantasía sin que nadie los descubriera, Ginny por el otro lado dudaba que pudiera volar en escoba durante algunos días.

* * *

><p>Para gabi_potter_weaslie :En el capítulo pasado con ginny enojada, no se que me pasó (me parece que estaba yo enojada e hice catarsis xD perdón)<p>

Para palcon: sisi, tenía pensado hacer un capítulo así. así que no te sorprendas si aparece (:


	4. La pileta

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece...

hola de nuevo, tenía pensado subir el capítulo hace algunos días, pero estoy en medio de toneladas de apuntes por los exámenes de mitad de año y el ingreso a la facultad u.u perdonen.

con respecto al capítulo, después de escribirlo me di cuenta que tiene un enfoque bastante distinto al de los anteriores y no se, no se me ocurría otra manera de escribirlo xD

así que ya saben dejen su reviews para tirar tomatasos si no les gusto, o para ponerme feliz simplemente

gracias por leer. It'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>La pileta.<p>

Ginny estaba de lo más aburrida en la madriguera, como se había recibido hace apenas unas semanas todavía no había comenzado a trabajar; Si no hacía algo pronto se empezaría a derretir del aburrimiento. Suspiró molesta, miraba a su mama ir y venir de un lado para el otro llevando esto y trayendo aquello y no entendía cómo demonios encontraba algo para hacer. Ese día se suponía que vería a Harry, cumplían dos años de novios y el muy desgraciado desde ayer estaba en Irlanda por una reunión de trabajo, por Merlín que ganas de arruinarle el aniversario que tenían, las escobas iban a seguir estando para que ellos las compren ¿tanto les costaba esperar?. Volvió a suspirar, su madre estaba ahora tejiendo unos escarpines celestes vaya a saber uno para quien si la única nieta que tenía, además de ser mujer, tenía cuatro años.

- estas cosas con Voldemort no pasaban, por lo menos si una estaba aburrida tenía por qué preocuparse pero ahora lo más peligroso que puede ocurrir sería que a un torposloplo se le ocurra dominar el mundo- ok, estaba hablando sola y para peor diciendo bobadas.

Su madre ni se había gastado en escucharla y seguía muy entretenida tejiendo al ritmo de alguna canción de Ernestina, y después querían que la gente no se suicide, por favor.

Miro el reloj esperanzada, ¡eras las diez de la mañana! Y esas 3 horas que había estado mirando a la nada desde las 9.30 donde quedaron, hasta el tiempo se complotaba contra ella, era un pobre víctima de sus burlas. ¡Como odiaba estar aburrida, por los calzones arcaicos de Merlín!

-deberías hacer algo más productivo- la sugerencia de su mamá estaba de más.

-se suponía que hoy vería a Harry, pero está de viaje por trabajo- Molly no se percató de la nota de enojo en la voz de su hija y solo murmuró un "pobrecillo, mi niño"

Ese había sido el dialogo más extenso que habían tenido en toda la mañana. Después de almorzar Ginny jugaba con su micropuff morado mientras escuchaba la radio, su madre se había perdido en la casa arreglando todo a su paso.

- buenas tardes señorita- esa voz esa voz, el corazón se le aceleró cuando al darse vuelta vio a Harry apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con un ramo de lirios en la mano.

- buenos tardes caballero, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo Ginny

- me gustaría saber si tiene alguna lechuza para prestarme, verá usted- hizo una pausa dramática- mi madre me pidió por favor que cuando viera a la mujer de mi vida le avisara.

- temo informarle que no tengo ninguna lechuza disponible- el bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar triste- pero venga déjeme consolar su pena- dicho esto se acercó al chico y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, le dio un beso suave y casto.

- feliz aniversario pelirroja – estaban con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento. Le entregó las flores, las favoritas de ella, eran veinticuatro una por cada mes juntos.

- pensé que estabas en Irlanda- dijo Ginny cuando se separaron.

- Estoy seguro que pueden arreglárselas sin mí por un día, además yo estaba de vacaciones- sonreía divertido de la cara de su novia- solo fui porque necesitaban la firma del presidente de la empresa.

- Que suerte la suya con veintitrés años y director de una empresa – se acercó peligrosamente a él- pero usted y yo tenemos un trato que cumplir o ¿se olvidó de nuestro arreglo?- el chocolate puro de los ojos d Ginny estaba opacado de deseo.

- vamos, tengo el lugar perfecto- Harry no se hizo rogar.

- ¡mamá! Salgo con Harry, volvemos para la cena, te amo- era imposible que el grito no se hubiera escuchado en cada rincón de la madriguera. Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en una aparición conjunta.

Cuando ella sintió los pies tocar suelo firme abrió los ojos y se maravillo con la que veía, estaban frente a una casa enorme, que si no llegaba a mansión le pasaba raspando. Harry abrió la puerta y pasaron, a pesar de no tener casi ningún mueble la casa era hermosa, elegante y soberbia.

- esta casa era de mis abuelos paternos- explicó Harry – la encontré entre los papeles de la herencia entre otras propiedades y me pareció perfecta para la ocasión.

- mi amor, teniendo semejante casa, ¿vives en un departamento de dos ambientes?- Ginny lo miraba incrédula.

- linda, no voy a vivir solo en semejante casa- le dio un suave beso- quizá en algún futuro cercano podría vivir con mi esposa aquí, pero ahora que ella no está podemos aprovechar para hacer lo que vinimos a hacer- le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Atravesaron la casa sin prisa, pasaron por el recibidor, la sala y el comedor, Ginny vio varias puertas a los alrededores pero no preguntó por ninguna, ya tendrían tiempo. Llegaron al patio, era enorme, la primera parte de cemento con una mesa y sillas y más al fondo se veía una gran extensión de pasto y una pileta olímpica.

De alguna manera u otra terminaron abrazados en el agua besándose con pasión, la adrenalina de probar lugares nuevos evitaba que se aburrieran, la fría temperatura contrastaba con sus cuerpos ardientes de una manera que debería ser ilegal, los músculos de él se tensaban marcando la fuerte espalda mientras las manos de ella no dejaban parte del cuerpo de Harry sin acariciar. Apoyados contra una de las paredes de la pileta se amaron, probando las nuevas sensaciones y disfrutando las que ya conocían.

Estaban sentados en la parte playa cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte y un frío viento comenzaba a soplar, tomados de las manos salieron de la pileta, sin vergüenza se secaron y vistieron, tenían una confianza tal que verse desnudos no era ningún problema.

Tomados de la mano y no sin antes darse un último beso, desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera para cenar juntos antes de que Harry volviera a Irlanda.


	5. el probador

nada del pottermundo me pertenece (:

aca les dejó un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y DEJEN REVIEWS por favor :D

me despido completamente frustada por no tener entradas para la avant premier de harry potter ande the deathly hallows parte 2, pero una hace lo que puede u.u

it'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>El Probador.<p>

- te dejó, te dejó, tu mamá te dejó- hacía tres cuadras que Harry venía cantando con un tono insoportablemente infantil- te dejó, te dejó.

- Harry ya entendimos- Hermione ya no lo soportaba –podrías por favor hacernos el favor de comportarte como alguien de veintitrés y no de tres años.

- Hermione no seas mala, tu también vienes- Ginny estaba igual de feliz que su novio e iba dando saltitos por la calle.

- sí y también Ron, serán las mejores vacaciones de una semana que hayamos tenidos todos- Harry le mostró todos sus dientes en unas sonrisa perfecta.

La castaña lo miró como si sospechara algo, pero después de un rato siguieron caminando los tres por el Londres muggle en busca de un shopping. Caminaron bastante más de lo que tenían pensado y Hermione se preguntaba cuando había sido el momento que sus dos mejores amigos se había empecinado en viajar al Caribe a un mes de su boda, estaba segura como de que ella era Griffindor que esos dos tenían algo entre manos. Había estado presente cuando Ginny por poco les implora de rodillas a sus padres que la dejen ir al "viaje de negocios de Harry"; tras unas largas dos horas Molly y Arthur accedieron con la condición de que viaje con alguno de sus hermanos, Ron fue el primero que saltó como posible acompañante y Hermione se vio "obligada" a acompañarlo, a quien quería engañar, se moría por ir a Cartagena de Indias todo pago, cortesía de Harry. Así estaban buscando ropa más apropiada para el clima del Caribe que para el frio del norte, ya había pasado por varias tiendas y Harry cargaba demasiadas bolsas para haber comprado solo unos pantalones cortos.

Cuando llegaron al complejo muggle las dos chicas fueron directo a una tienda de zapatos y se quedaron embobadas mirando los nuevos modelos de botas en las vidrieras. Harry susurrando maldiciones por lo bajo las siguió.

- ustedes saben que son las mujeres de mi vida y que las amo, pero por Dumbledore podemos ir a comprar lo que vinimos a comprar- las chicas solo se rieron antes de seguirlo hablando sobre las botas.

Entraron a un negocio que más que negocio parecía un mini shopping y comenzaron a buscar, para cuando fueron a los probadores las chicas llevaban una pila enorme de ropa cada una. Hicieron los tres la fila, media hora después, para tortura de Harry, Ginny y Hermione entraron a probarse la ropa. El morocho estaba nervioso su mirada iba de la gente que tenía detrás a la oscura cortina que ocultaba el cuerpo de su novia. Hermione estaba cerca, la gente estaba mirando y Ginny lo estaba esperando.

Como quien no quiere la cosa Harry camino resuelto hasta el probador donde estaba su novia con su ropa bajo el brazo, corrió la cortina lo suficiente para entrar y se aseguró de que Ginny no gritara y que estuvieran tapados. Los ojos chocolate de ella lo fulminaron y él solo atinó a aprisionarla contra la pared, tenía poco tiempo y no iba a desperdiciarlo. La pelirroja no tenía más que la parte de abajo de una bikini por lo que las manos inquietas de Harry no tardaron en recorrer sus pechos y vientre con devoción mientras depositaba besos en su hombro haciéndola suspirar.

- Harry ¿te golpeo un trol o algo?- la voz de Ginny salía cortada por los suspiros – Hermione está a un probador de distancia.

- no me importa pelirroja yo no me olvido de nuestra lista- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba su novio.

Todavía contra la pared Harry comenzó a bajar los besos por el pecho de ella y el vientre, las caderas hasta llegar a su centro. Sonrió cuando escuchó el suspiró de Ginny.

- deja de sonreír y sigue Potter-

Con una confianza renovada por la poco sutil sugerencia de la chica Harry comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras las manos acariciaban todo a su paso haciendo surgir leves maldiciones por parte de Ginny.

- Ginny, no encuentro a Harry, ¿te dijo a donde iba?- la voz de Hermione dejó duro a los dos adolecentes, se la escuchaba detrás de la cortina y parecía estar bastante dispuesta a entrar. La pelirroja empujó con fuerza a su novio para poder salir del apuro pero él no se movió un centímetro sonriendo malvadamente volvió a bajar la cabeza para jugar con el centro de ella.

- ¿Gin estás ahí? – Hermione ahora parecía preocupada. Ginny dividida entre el placer y el miedo intentó contestar.

- Sí, sí- rogó a todos los magos que su amiga estuviera media sorda y no escuchara el gemido que acompañaban esas palabras.

Harry por su lado se había propuesto atormentar a Ginny, sabía que era probable que eso saliera bastante mal, pero no podía resistir la tentación. Concentrándose como nunca puso todo su empeño en llevarla al cielo y estaba funcionando.

- SÍ, AHÍ AHÍ- ahora sí que era imposible que Hermione no notara algo raro en su vos.

- Ginny ¿estás bien? ¿Donde está Harry?-

Ginny tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para ahogar el grito de placer, Harry había logrado llevarla hasta el cielo aun con Hermione preocupada al lado. Él se separó de la pared sentándose a un costado aguantándose la risa y ella solo pudo dejar caer su cuerpo hasta el piso mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Hermione fiel a su papel de amiga preocupada ingresó sin previo aviso al probador quedando casi en shock por lo que vio. Su mejor amigo, su hermanito del alma sentado en un banquito mirando a Ginny que sentada en el suelo, completamente desnuda se recuperaba, por lo que ella pudo ver, de un orgasmo brutal.

- no lo hicieron- parecía fuera de sí- tu, él, ustedes, me están cargando.

- arréglate con tu "hermanito", yo no hice nada- con la voz cortada Ginny lo mando al frente a Harry de una, después de todo, era solo Hermione.

- Por las bombachas de Mcgonagall- se estremeció ante la simple idea – Ginebra vístete para irnos antes de que armen un escándalo y Harry, límpiate la boca por favor- y dicho esto salió furibunda del probador para esperar a sus amigos.

- Esto te va a salir muy caro Potter- Ginny lo miraba fijo a los ojos, él solo se acercó y la beso con amor antes de salir para pedirle perdón a Hermione.


	6. El avión

nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo perdón que tarde tanto, pero las dos semanas anteriores me las pase de examen en examen y mis neuronas no daban para más. sin nada más que decir disfruten

it'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>El avión<p>

-si no te calmas te juro que te mato con mis propias manos Ronald y no me importa mi manicura recién hecha- Ginny estaba enojadísima porque aunque lo disimulara ella también le tenía algo de miedo al cachivache muggle ese, Harry y sus estúpidas fantasías muggles.

-es que no entiendo por qué simplemente no podíamos usar un traslador- desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto Ron no había dejado de repetir aquello.

-pues si no te gusta Ron por ahí es la salida- a Harry le exasperaba que sus planes para la semana de vacaciones se vieran interrumpidos por el hermano de su novia.

-se van a calmar los tres, y no Potter, calladito eres más bonito porque si no empiezo a hablar yo y eso no te conviene ¿verdad hermanito?- sí, habían conseguido sacar de sus casillas a Hermione.

Logró que todos se callaran, pero como era previsible eso no duró demasiado, antes de lo que le hubiera gustado Ron ya estaba por ponerse a caminar por las paredes de los nervios y Harry reunía todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no petrificarlo y dejarlo quietito. Parecían niños, molestas, ruidosos y caprichosos ¿Es qué nunca iban a madurar?

-Ronald Weasley si no te calmas nos bajamos en este segundo, todavía estamos a tiempo- la chica no era tonta era consciente de que Ron era el más manipulable en esa situación y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Pero Mione- su cara mostraba una mezcla rara de miedo y ofensa- ¿serías capaz de dejar a estos dos ir solos una semana al Caribe? Vaya a saber Merlín que harían- estaba muy concentrado señalando a su hermana y el novio como para ver el manotazo que impactó en su nuca por parte de Hermione- ¡HE! ¿ y eso por qué fue?

- Por idiota Ronald, por idiota-

- Menos mal que me amas- dijo Ron con sarcasmo –no sé que me harías si me odiaras.

-silencio que esta cosa se está moviendo- grito Ginny aferrándose a la mano de su novio - ¿Por qué hace ese ruido, no se habrá roto nada verdad?

Con esas simples palabras lograron tranquilizarse, los hermanos Weasley estaban demasiado asustados como para decir algo, Harry estaba intentando calmar a Ginny y Hermione solo disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad.

- me duelen los oídos- se quejó Ron- ¡NO ESCUCHO NADA, ME QUEDE SORDO! – además de gritar, el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro completamente nervioso mirando a Hermione.

-Harry ¿qué está pasando?- Ginny que también sentía el dolor de oídos había podido controlarse un poco más al escuchar los gritos de su hermano y darse cuenta de que no estaba sorda pero igual desconfiaba de lo que ese gigantesco aparato muggle pudiera hacerle.

- Es el cambio de presión Gin, dentro de un rato va a pasar- buscó algo en sus bolsillos y le entregó un chicle- esto ayudará

-Ron, cálmate o va a venir la azafata- Hermione intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarlo – ¡por Merlín! _Petrificus totalus._

Harry y Ginny observaron en silencio como la castaña más calmada acomodaba a Ron como si estuviera durmiendo para luego abrir un libro y sumergirse en sus páginas con una sonrisa e triunfo.

-Por lo menos se calmo- Harry no se preocupó demasiado por el cuerpo petrificado de su amigo, después de todo penosamente cuando aterrizaran su amiga revertiría el hechizo y Ron volvería a ser el de siempre.

Sin embargo la menor de los Weasley todavía seguía nerviosa y le llevó un rato largo Harry lograr tranquilizarla. Para cuando Ginny se sintió completamente cómoda en el avión, Hermione estaba dormida y Ron, bueno, él seguía petrificado.

-Harry – llamó Ginny casi con vergüenza – yo voy al baño- le guiño descaradamente un ojo y se levantó con ligereza de su asiento.

Harry se quedó pasmado, no se olvidaba de la lista, pero no creía que Ginny le hubiera agarrado la suficiente confianza al avión como para animarse a tener sexo sobre él. Se quedó mirando el finito pasillo por donde la mujer que lo volvía loco se había perdido, intentando poder conectar dos neuronas y poder pararse. Se levantó sin mirar a nadie, sentía que si sus ojos se cruzaban con los de alguien se delataría, camino a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de jean, ¿desde cuándo era tan largo el pasillo ese? Le pareció que camino por horas hasta que llegó a una diminuta puerta que decía "baño". Golpeó con sutileza, con la fuerza necesaria para que solo Ginny lo escuchara, no pasaron ni tres segundos para que la puerta se abriera de golpe, revelando a una pelirroja un tanto nerviosas. Con una sonrisa libidinosa Ginny lo agarró de la remera y lo metió al pequeño baño. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, el espacio era muy reducido y Harry dudaba seriamente de que encontraran una posición cómoda.

- Entonces- dijo Ginny antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Tal vez por los nervios, o por lo ridículo de la situación ambos estallaron en risas, se habían tentado y no podían parar, Harry se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro agarrándose las costillas mientras Ginny se apoyaba contra la puerta intentando contener la risa. El avión se estremeció en una turbulencia haciendo caer a la pelirroja de cara sobre las piernas de Harry.

-Me gusta tu iniciativa Weasley- Harry seguía riéndose sosteniendo a Ginny de los hombros para que no se callera al suelo.

-Eres un estúpido Potter- contestó en broma

-soy tu estúpido- le dijo Harry antes de darle un beso que la dejó sin aire.

El beso subió de tono, las manos volaban sobre la ropa y la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Ginny se sentó sobre las piernas del morocho y le sacó la remera de un tirón y se quedó mirándolo por un rato ante la mirada curiosa del chico.

-¡por Merlín, que buen gusto que tengo!-Harry e mostró toda su dentadura en una enorme sonrisa y ella volvió a besarlo.

Tardaron menos que Voldemort en peinarse para sacarse lo que quedaba de ropa y unir sus cuerpos. Seguían sentados con Ginny arriba poniendo toda su concentración en hacer equilibrio cada vez que el avión se movía y escuchar si alguien venía. La pelirroja cerró los ojos cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía de placer, pero los volvió a abrir enseguida al escuchar un golpe sordo. Harry estaba tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con un gesto de dolor en la cara.

-Me golpee con esta pared de mierda- dijo ofuscado aguantándose la carcajada de Ginny.

-Potter ya me desconcentraste-

-Igual, pelirroja pervertida, tenemos que salir, dudo que lo hayas escuchado, pero hace un rato avisaron que iban a empezar el descenso hacia el aeropuerto- dijo Harry

-Estaba concentrada en otras cosas mi amor- le guiño un ojo y se separó de él para poder vestirse.

-Yo también tengo un gusto excelente- se enorgulleció Harry antes de comenzar a vestirse- Detesto este diminuto baño, debe haber pocas cosas tan incomodas.

Salieron juntos, poco les importaba lo que dijeran el resto de los pasajeros, ellos iban felices agarrados de las manos y con sendas sonrisas. Llegaron a sus asientos, y se enfrentaron a la mirada amenazadora de Hermione.

-Estábamos viendo la cabina Mione- dijo Harry descaradamente

-No pienses mal por Merlín, que gente desconfiada-secundó Ginny.

Se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar los tres de cualquier cosa hasta que el avión aterrizó de manera impecable y des petrificaron a Ron para ir al hotel donde vivirían durante una semana.


	7. sexo ¿tántrico?

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece (:

volví a aparecer, después de días enteros sin poder escribir una palabra, esto me da pena che u.u  
>gracias a todos los que dejan un review, no tienen ni idea lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, gracias enserio. :D<p>

Para este capítulo tuve que informarme previamente, porque si soy sincera, no tenía ni la menor idea como era esto de sexo tántrico. sepan disculpar si hay cosas muy ambiguas, era difícil imaginarse la situación.

it'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>Sexo ¿tántrico?<p>

-Deberías dejar de juntarte con Luna- dijo Harry muy seriamente mirando la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Casi con miedo observo con el piso más parecido a una colchoneta gigante que a un piso, las paredes pintadas de colores pasteles y cientos, cientos de velas desplegadas por todos lados.

- no puede ser tan raro, además no es la única que me dijo que es increíble- argumentó

-si te lo dicen los Torposoplos es lo mismo linda- le dedicó su mejor sonrisa

-lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde, por eso no quieres- Ginny había herido su orgullo, pero Harry no llegó a responderle nunca porque por detrás de una cortina, apareció una mujer que parecía ser la hermana perdida de la profesora de adivinación y a Harry eso no le cayó muy bien. Envuelta en chales, collares y numerosas pulseras se acercó hasta ellos con un caminar lento, como si no quisiera perturbar el aire.

- Buenas tardes queridos- comenzó, hablaba casi en un susurro -yo, seré su profesora en el legendario arte del tantra, mi nombre es isandra, y los guiare en este viaje.

- ¿no vamos a estar solos?- susurró escandalizado Harry

- por favor cállate- le respondió Ginny

-siéntense por favor, que los llevare de la mano del Dios Shiva, al mismo interior de sus cuerpo encontrando un placer inigualable- ahora sí, estaba convencido de que esa mujer tenía algo que ver con Sibill.

- El sexo es el acto más íntimo, pasional, amoroso, alucinantes, alocado, salvaje y placentero que dos seres pueden llevar a cabo y a través de nuestros sentidos podemos llevarlo aun más allá de nuestros conocimientos- a esta altura Harry ya estaba bostezando descaradamente, ¿cuándo iba a empezar lo divertido?

- Hoy lograremos el orgasmo permanente en la mujer y la ausencia de eyaculación por parte del hombre- El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, esa mujer estaba loca en serio- pero para eso primero debemos abrir nuestros chacras de la sexualidad, por favor desvístanse, solo déjense la ropa interior.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Una cosa era ir a que le enseñaran como era esto del sexo tántrico, y otra muy distinta hacerlo con esa mujer ahí mirándolos. Fue un momento sumamente incomodo, donde nadie dijo nada durante un rato hasta que Ginny murmurando un sutil "cobarde" para Harry comenzó a desvestirse lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer. Con un suspiro de exasperación Harry la imitó quedando solo en un apretado bóxer blanco.

- El chacra de la sexualidad se ubica justo debajo del ombligo y es esencial para una buena relación sexual- explicó con parsimonia _"y que carajo será un chacra, Ginny y esa cosa de escuchar a Luna"_- por favor pongan sus manos sobre la zona y transmitan la energía queridos.

Con cierta incredulidad hicieron lo pedido mientras la mujer iba prendiendo velas por toda la habitación e inciensos que rápidamente llenaron a habitación de un fuerte olor a flores.

-Sientan la energía, las velas ayudaran a liberarla y llevarla por todo su cuerpo- les indico con la mano que se sentaran enfrentados y sonrió – los ojos son la ventana del alma, conecten las miradas y no pierdan esa conexión, déjense llevar por la situación, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta su chacra interno, experimenten con el sabor, el tacto, el olor, el oído, no se repriman en los suspiros, gemidos, gritos- _"se le zafó un tornillo a esta" – _ahora sí, los dejo para que experimenten, y acuérdense mantengan la conexión de sus miradas, vuelvo en tres horas.

Y se fue por donde había entrado dejando tras sí un leve olor a marihuana.

-Bueno esto, tu guíame Gin- dijo Harry – yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase.

La pelirroja agradeció esas palabras, y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Harry con delicadeza pasando suavemente las yemas de los dedos y las uñas, se sentó a horcajadas de él y siguió con las caricias, Harry por su parte encontraba todo eso demasiado extraño, y los vapores que emanaban los inciensos ya lo estaban mareando pero mirando a los ojos chocolate de su novia comenzó a acariciarle las espalda con suma delicadeza, con el paso de los minutos, los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, siguiendo un ritmo inexistente pero que ambos conocían muy bien, comenzaron a gustarles las nuevas sensaciones, se miraban a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes, las velas y os inciensos ayudaban al calor de sus cuerpos y con los leves olores a plantas silvestres los transportaban a otros lugares, los aislaba completamente de otras cosas que ni fueran ellos dos. Los dedos seguían recorriendo los cuerpos ahora sudorosos y calientes, el ambiente los llevaba a otros lugares inexplicables. Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, los suspiros, sus voces ahogadas, susurros que se convertían en gritos de placer, algo que había comenzado como extraño ahora les parecía lo más natural del mundo. Se movía cada vez con más velocidad, friccionando sus cuerpos contra el otro, sintiéndose como nunca antes. Se acariciaron cada centímetro de piel a conciencia, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, nuevos olores y sabores. Harry seriamente dudaba que alguna vez hubiera estado más excitado, los movimientos de Ginny sobre él, las caricias sobre su piel y los ojos chocolates de Ginny clavados en los suyos estaban causando sensaciones en Harry que nunca creyó poder sentir. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de Ginny al llegar al mismo cielo. No habían despegado sus miradas ni un segundo, había sido algo extraordinario y todavía estaban en ropa interior.

-Me alegra que lo hayan logrado chicos- La extraña mujer los miraba desde un rincón de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara

-ella estuvo siempre ahí- Harry se sentía violado

- o claro que no querido- él no le creyó nada –Lamento decirles que sus tres horas han acabado, pero fue un placer verlos y pueden volver cuando gusten.

Se cambiaron en silencio y salieron tomados de la mano sin mirar atrás.

-Princesa, por más que me haya gustado, por más que te ame como a nadie, por más que logramos tener "sexo" sin que yo acabe, nunca más vuelvo ahí- dijo Harry

-no te preocupes Harry, siempre puedo volver con alguien más- contestó con una sonrisa angelical Ginny.

-Vas a volverme loco un día de estos Weasley, ahora volvamos al hotel con ron y Hermione-

-dudo que se hayan dado cuenta de que no estábamos- dijo ella

-yo ruego a Merlín que no se hayan dado cuenta-dijo Harry.


	8. La playa

nada del pottermundo me pertenece (y del resto tampoco me pertenece nada u.u)

hola de nuevo! he aquí otro capítulo má tengo dos preguntas para aquellas almas buenas que leen el fic:

**1**. estaba pensando hacer, ahora que justo estamos a la mitad de la historia, una especie de drabble de día después de este capítulo. Para cambiar un poco supongo. Dejenme saber sí a alguien le gustaría, si no pasamos de largo y seguimos como siempre (:

**2**. esto es más un llamado a la solidaridad, estoy abierta a propuestas de lugares, ya que los que se me ocurren a mi me parecen de lo más aburrido, sí alguien quiere algo en especial entonces que lo pida! (:

Para el foro de chocolate y mente: muchas gracias por el review, la verdad que me sorprendieron un montón, y de buena manera, nunca esperé que recomendaran algunas de mis historias xD. Intenté registrarme en el foro, pero no puedo acceder a la cuenta no se que onda, pero me encantaría poder ser parte.

ahora sí les dejo en paz para que lean!

itsjustanotherfreak.

* * *

><p>La playa.<p>

- En serio Gin, no es necesario tanto protector solar- se quejaba Harry

-Potter, si no quieres tener el mismo color de piel que un camarón te recomiendo que te pongas el protector- explicó la chica ya cansada.

Desde hacía media hora que Harry estaba luchando para no ponerse protector solar y Ginny estaba a punto de matarlo. El cara rajada ese no entendía que su piel blanca pálida, típica de Londres, se iba a cocinar al sofocante sol caribeño y la pelirroja dudaba que conociera el dolor de una insolación.

-Es que es asqueroso amor- dijo con un tono de vos parecido al de un chico de cinco años- es pegajoso, incomodo, y además ya me pusiste.

-Harry tienes puesto solo en el pecho, el resto del cuerpo también se quema- le contesto exasperada

Harry abrió la boca para discutirle su argumento pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Ron que entró corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley vuelve aquí pedazo de cobarde- el grito de Hermione se escuchó desde el pasillo y Ron rápidamente se escondió en el pequeño armario de la habitación.

Con un fuerte golpe Hermione estampó la puerta de la habitación contra la pared, entró hecha una furia con un pomo de protector solar, sin mirar a Harry ni Ginny comenzó a revisar cada centímetro de la habitación, debajo de las camas, debajo de la mesa, en el baño, en las valijas, detrás del mueble de la televisión y en el armario. Cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón se encontró con un ron en estado de shock. Se balanceaba levemente y sostenía en la mano un pedazo de tela vaporosa de un color negro. Hermione lo saco del armario y lo sentó en la enorme cama y muy despacito intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ron, amor, ¿estás bien? Es solo protector solar por favor, no te va a hacer nada- Pero Ron no contestó nada, seguía mirando la delicada tela con estupefacción.

- Y te quejas, yo no soy el único que no quiere usar protector solar- le susurró Harry a Ginny por la bajo

-POTTER ESTAS MUERTO- ron parecía haber salido de su trance y de la peor manera; se levantó de la cama y comenzó a correr al morocho que, conociendo a su amigo, había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Ginny se agachó para levantar el pedazo de tela que Ron había dejado caer y lo observo confundida, luego con una sonrisa se lo pasó a Hermione que intentaba averiguar qué era el pedazo de tela ese. Lo levantó de unos finitos breteles y tuvo que contener la risa cuando el diminuto baby doll quedó colgando de los dedos de Hermione.

-le va a costar a Harry poder convencer a Ron de que no lo usas con él- comentó la castaña al pasar y volvió a reírse

- si le llega a dejar un solo rasguño en su sexy rostro, te vas a quedar soltera amiga- dijo Ginny poniéndose un pareo sobre la bikini para ir a buscar a su novio y su hermano.

Llegó justo para ver como Harry se lanzaba a la pileta del hotel con un impecable clavado, para escapar del pelirrojo, y como este apurado por agarrarlo se tiraba detrás de él con tanta mala suerte que cayó de panza produciendo un fuerte ruido y un gesto de dolor por parte de todos los presentes. Harry, conteniendo la risa, fue a ayudar a un Ron que se pasaba la mano por el pecho adolorido.

-te dejo vivir por el simple hecho de que me duele hasta el apellido- murmuró Ron

-vamos Ron, tu sabes que eso no era mío, no tiene por qué enojarte- dijo Harry con voz inocente- yo jamás me lo pondría.

Salieron del agua, Harry se puso una remera escapando del protector solar de Ginny y Ron lo imitó alejándose lo más posible de Hermione. Ellas se resignaron, era inútil que trataran de razonar con esos dos. Agarraron cada una un bolso con las toallas, y demás cosas para la playa, y salieron del hotel hablando sobre el bañero de la pileta. Los chicos felices de haberse escapado del protector solar las siguieron mientras iban jugando con una quafle a hacerse pases por la calle. Llegaron en pocos minutos, y los chicos tardaron mucho menos en sacarse las remeras y tirarse al agua cristalina para ponerse a jugar como dos nenes chiquitos.

-Hay días en los que me preguntó porque estamos enamoradas de ellos- comentó Ginny mirando hacía la orilla del mar

-Por eso- contestó simplemente Hermione y señaló con la cabeza a ambos Griffindors que salían del agua.

Los dos, altos, musculosos (gracias al quiddicht), atléticos y con las mallas mojadas pegadas al cuerpo, habían salido del agua caminando de la manera más sexy posible, para después de dar tres pasos ser tumbados por una ola bastante grande produciendo las risas de Ginny y Hermione.

-¿Cuánto me quieres Mione? –preguntó Ginny antes de que los chicos llegaran a su lado

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?- contestó resignada

-saca a ron del medio por un par de horas por favor- rogó

-solo sí después me cuentas lo que está pasando de verdad Weasley a mi no me engañas- susurró mientras veía de reojo a Harry y Ron que estaban demasiado cerca.

-te amo amiga- dijo antes de abrazarla

-me voy a poner celoso pelirroja- dijo Harry viendo la escena.

-No seas ridículo Potter, a mi me gusta otro colorado- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa- amor, me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la playa- puso la dulzura justa en cada palabra para que a Ron le fuera imposible negarse, y luego de ofrecer unas disculpa los dos se retiraron tomados de la mano por la costa.

Sin esperar mucho más Ginny arrastró a Harry a un rincón apartado de la playa y colgándose de su cuello le partió la boca de un beso. Poco a poco fue bajando los labios hacia el cuello, y Harry estaba seguro de que eso iba a dejarle marcas. Ginny metió la mano dentro de la malla sin pudor alguno y sonrió al ver la reacción de su novio. Acostado sobre la arena Harry se dejó hacer, las pequeñas manos llenas de pecas le bajaron su única prenda con facilidad y sintió la piel cálida de él, lo acarició haciéndolos estremecer a los dos, lo recorría a lo largo pausadamente con un ritmo exquisito para los dos. Lo soltó y sonrió al escuchar el suspiro mezcla de alivio y queja que dejó escapar Harry, subió los brazos por el amplio pecho y lo beso mientras se sentaba sobre sus caderas, sintiéndolo duro y caliente en su centro. Se movió sobre él, todavía con su bikini en medio, provocándolo con los lentos movimientos, intentando ver hasta dónde podía llegar Harry. Y no fue demasiado, de un giro ella quedó recostada sobre la cálida arena, sentía las anchas manos de él recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, dejando un rastro de fuego y pasión a su paso, los besos en su plano vientre la estaban volviendo loca, y no pudo evitar el gemido de placer cuando Harry sacó la parte superior de la bikini y se dedicó a propagar caricias en sus pechos.

Era mágico el momento, la arena tibia debajo de ellos, el sonido del mar que marcaba un ritmo que los volvía locos y el sol fuerte sobre sus espaldas los sumergía en una pasión exuberante.

De alguna manera Harry había logrado retirar la última prenda de Ginny y la cubrió de besos desde los pies hasta los ojos de chocolate oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo al oído con la voz ronca – me vuelve loco que seas toda pelirroja.

-hazme el amor Harry-

Él no se hizo rogar, la penetró lentamente disfrutando cada sensación, cada sonido que Ginny dejaba escapar. En algún momento ella tomó el control completamente, lo giró dejándolo debajo de ella, y sentada a horcajadas de él se movió con rapidez, haciendo uso de su experiencia, él solo pudo levantarse para quedar sentado y besar su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus labios.

Llegaron a un clímax devastador, que los dejó agotados. Se acostaron sobre la arena y tardaron un buen rato sosegar sus corazones.

-Tengo arena en lugares del cuerpo que nunca pensé que podría entrar algo- se quejó Harry cuando intentaba ponerse la olvidada malla.

- y yo ni te cuento Potter – dijo Ginny moviéndose con dificultad- fue mala idea girar sobre la arena.

-vamos al agua, no quiero exfoliarme el cu…-

-POTTER- lo interrumpió- no hace falta tanto detalle

-te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme antes de darle un ruidoso beso en el cachete

-yo más amor-

* * *

><p>por favor díganme si quieren el drabble y que lugares les gustaría, o solo que les pareció el capítulo (:<p> 


	9. viñeta: Tarde nefasta

nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

síp. acá estoy devuelta en menos de tres días (creo) publícando en drabble. Leanlo con cariño, no es d elo mejor que escribí y lo admito, en 10 horas estoy por salir de viaje de egresados (a bariloche, arg.) y la verdad tengo la cabeza re ida, y cero inspiración, pero me sentía mal si los dejaba esperando por dos semanas más sin avisarles nada. así que ya saben, no voy a tocar una computadora hasta dentro de tres semanas tenganme paciencia.

disfruten y gracias por las sugerencias de lugares, hay algunas geniales (:

it'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>Una tarde nefasta.<p>

-me duele me duele me duele, hay, hay me duele, me duele-

-Ronald puede hacerme el favor de callarte- le dijo Harry mirándolo con mala cara

-Me duele Harry, por si no te diste cuenta parezco un pollo al espiedo- le contesto

-deberían haberse puesto protector solar- comentó Hermione al pasar mientras ojeaba un revista muggle- se los di…

-ni se te ocurra decir se los dije Granger- murmuró Ginny enojada- yo si me puse protector y estoy cual tomate maduro-

-vaya a saber una que estuviste haciendo para que se te salga el protector- se defendió la castaña.

-me duele, hay me duele- volvió a repetir Ron.

Llevaban así toda la mañana, sentados los cuatro bajo una sobrilla a un costado de la pileta del hotel, habían jugado a las cartas, hablado, tomado un par de tragos del lugar y vuelto a jugar a las cartas. Ya se les había secado el cerebro. Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban insolados, (Ginny bastante menos que los dos chicos) y no podían moverse demasiado sin sentir como la piel se les tensaba y les dolía. Todos tenían sus cabezas perdidas en sus pensamientos y la situación poco a poco se volvía cada vez más aburrida.

Harry, por su parte estaba agotado, quería subir hasta su habitación y dejarse caer en la suave cama de tamaño súper grande, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y sentía cada músculo gritar de dolor, esa dos últimas semanas le estaban pasando factura y todo su cuerpo colorado y ardiente no ayudaban a mejorarse, sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza iba a estallarle como a los dibujitos muggles que cada tanto lograba ver de chico. La cama, lo esperaba arriba, pero ¿tendría la fuerza suficiente para llegar vivo hasta ella? Qué más daba, la silla también era cómoda, podía quedarse ahí sentado observando cómo Ginny se miraba horrorizada en un espejo.

-No te preocupes linda, si no se te va lo rojo siempre puedes trabajar de señal de transito- dijo en chiste, pero solo logró que Ginny le tirara el espejo haciéndolo contener la respiración de dolor al sentir el frio objeto golpear su adolorido cuerpo- era un chiste Gin nada más.

Apenas escuchó el comentario _"es un amor, pero cuando quiere es mas bruto que un hipogrifo con Parkinson"_ que Ginny le susurró a Hermione. Cerró los ojos y volvió a perderse en las suaves imágenes de la cama que lo esperaba varios pisos arriba.

Ron se miraba el brazo completamente colorado, lo tocaba con un dedo, ponía cara de dolor y volvía a repetir el ciclo. Se sentía reseco y le dolía. Capaz si comía algo le iba a dejar de doler, pero si se paraba le dolía, es más no podía ni usar remera. Seguro era culpa de la crema muggle que Hermione intentó ponerle, si de seguro era eso y un plato de abundante comida lo solucionaría. Miraba a Harry que parecía haberse tragado un par de hongos de la profesora Sprout, ¿por qué Harry había comido y el no? No era justo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería comer algo, capaz si le pedía a Hermione, que solo tenía un leve bronceado, podría comer algo. Intento comenzar a hablar, pero se le tenso la cara y solo logró decir – me duele-

- Ron amor, ya me dijiste que te duele- su novia ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la revista- te dije que te pusieras protector solar.

No contestó, seguro que no le iba a alcanzar algo de comida, tenía hambre y le dolía todo. Ginny ahora se observaba preocupada la pierna. Harry se había dormido sobre la silla y no podía ni siquiera distraerse con él. Debería dejarlo descansar un poco, pero estaba tan aburrida, y ROJA. Nadie le había dicho que el protector solar se salía con el agua y la transpiración. Muggles inútiles nunca terminaban de hacer bien una cosa. Tarareaba la melodía de una canción que había escuchado por ahí sin darse cuenta mientras miraba a Harry, con sus músculos marcados, su barba apenas crecida, la cicatriz que le daba un aspecto rebelde, el pelo disparado en todas las direcciones y camuflado entre su piel colorada un terrible chupón* en el cuello. No sabía muy bien cuando se lo había hecho, pero parecía bastante reciente, ojalá Ron no se diera cuenta, sería difícil de explicar cómo algún mortífago había querido asesinarlo y Harry en un batalla épica había salido solo con un moretón en el cuello. Pero quien sabe capaz que su hermano se lo creía. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, esa historia no se la creía ni Goyle. Por Merlín, como si Ron fuera un santo seguro que el también hacía sus cosas con Hermione, no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya tenía preparado un argumento por cualquier escena estúpida que pudiera hacerle su hermano. Dirigió la mirada a su cuerpo más tranquila y volvió a caer en una crisis al ver el tono rojizo de su piel.

-¡LO TENGO!- el grito de Hermione sobresaltó a todos y logró tirar a Harry de la silla donde muy felizmente dormía – hay un parque muggle de agua, con toboganes gigantes, piletas todo-estaba sumamente emocionada con la idea.

La miraron como si de repente toda su locura hubiera aflorado en su mayor esplendor, es que no se daba cuanta que les dolía hasta pestañar.

-por favor chicos- rogó la chica al ver la cara de espanto de todos- Me aburrí de no hacer nada.

-Ron controla a tu novia- dijo Harry antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir.

-Potter, ya levantas tu bien formado trasero de esa silla para ir a almorzar afuera, me lo debes- Hermione estaba enojada ya.

Las reacciones de los chicos a esa frase fueron de lo más variadas, Ron frunció el entrecejo y miró a su novia enojado ¿Qué le andaba mirando el trasero a su mejor amigo? Ginny levantó una ceja y miró a su mejor amiga buscando una explicación a ese comentario y Harry se puso más rojo de la que ya estaba victima de la vergüenza. Él se paró intentado moverse lo menos posible y asintió con la cabeza.

-buen muchacho- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

Sí bien no fueron a el parque de agua, terminaron el día igual de cansados como si hubieran ido. Estaban tirados en la habitación de Harry y Ginny completamente agotados y maldiciendo cada uno su suerte.

Flashback

Habían salido del hotel guiados por Hermione para recorrer el pueblo y pasar una linda tarde si no fuera por la cantidad de inconvenientes que habían tenido en el camino

-Harry ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?- esa frase inició todo.

Hermione había preguntado por simple preocupación, pero Ron lo que menos estaba era preocupado, ¿acaso ese traidor tenía un chupón en el cuello? ¿Ginny, su hermanita Ginny era la culpable de eso? No, seguro que Potter la había engañado de alguna manera, era todo culpa de él, sí seguro era eso.

- no se te ocurra correrme Ron- le cortó Harry antes de que su amigo hiciera algo- me duele hasta el apellido como para correr, y eso no va a quitar que me acosté con tu hermana, supéralo.

Ron lo miró sorprendido por la respuesta, Hermione se tentó y Ginny no pudo más que sonreír orgullosa y colgársele del cuello a su novio para darle un beso, a lo que Harry solo puso cara de dolor. Estaba insolado por las depiladas cejas de Voldemort.

Siguieron caminando, parando en cada vidriera para mirar cualquier cosa que hubiera allí. Ginny y Hermione iban felices hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo de todo, seguidas de cerca por Ron que estaba demasiado ofendido con Harry como para caminar a su lado. Fue por esto mismo que no se dieron cuenta hasta pasadas tres horas desde incidente del chupón, que Harry no estaba con ellos, de alguna manera había desaparecido.

-es que este hombre no puede permanecer a salvo en un solo lugar del mundo- gritó frustrado Ron

-no puede haberse ido muy lejos- puntualizó Hermione- nos habríamos dado cuenta si se hubiera ido hace mucho ¿no?- nadie supo responderle a eso.

-separémonos para buscarlo- pidió Ginny- a la hora de la cena nos volvemos a encontrar en el hotel y si para entonces Harry no aparece hay que avisarle a alguien- Ginny ya se veía rodeada de mortifagos que buscaban alguna clase de estúpida venganza

Con una última mirada cada uno se fue para un lado distinto casi con miedo de lo que le hubiera podido pasar al morocho.

Hermione se dirigió directo para la playa, ahora que el sol estaba más bajo capaz Harry hubiera ido para allí aburrido del paseo de compras. Camino las pocas cuadras que la separaban de la costa y se puso a recorrer la playa. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de llevar jean, después de pasar los dos primeros kilómetros Hermione tenía el pantalón lleno de arena y húmedo, el cansancio había empezado a aparecer y el idiota de Harry no aparecía. Pero el colmo fue cuando por mirar hacia todos lados no vio el pozo que tenía delante y cayó cuan larga era en el profundo hueco cavado en la arena.

-¡muggles subnormales y sus pozos de cuarta!- grito frustrada, le iba a costar salir de ahí pensó mirando los treinta centímetros que separaban su cabeza de la salida.

Ron se había quedado a recorrer el centro, por si Harry se había perdido. Comenzó buscando en los bares, donde era más probable que se encontrara.

El primer bar donde entró podía considerarse tranquilamente un antro, la música lenta, las luces bajas y la ridícula cantidad de parejas besándose marearon al pelirrojo, dudando que su amigo estuviera ahí salió disparado al bar de enfrente. La música reggae lo rodeó en el momento que puso un pie en la puerta y una densa nube de humo amargo le golpeó; a pesar que el humo lo incitaba a entrar tuvo que salir cuando después de una rápida mirada solo veía cabezas con rastas y ni rastro del desprolijo pelo azabache de Harry.

Ron fue de mal en peor, el siguiente bar que probó estaba lleno de grandes hombre barbudos y con camperas de cuero escuchando alguna porquería muggle demasiado ruidosa y de donde tuvo que salir por miedo de salir golpeado; intentó suerte con otro, donde no había nadie más que el sucio cantinero que parecía capaz de asesinarlo cruelmente sí él se atrevía a preguntar algo. Pero el peor bar fue el último en el que pudo entrar; las luces de neón le habían llamado la atención desde varias cuadras atrás, entro casi sin mirar y se quedó pasmado cuando una fuerte mano lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta el centro de una pista de baile. Cuando Ron pudo reaccionar se vio rodeado de jóvenes que, para espanto del pelirrojo, estaban con otros jóvenes, ¡juntos! Estaba en un bar gay, a él solo le pasaba. Intentó salir, pero un par, demasiado alegres, lo agarraron de la remera y lo tiraron hacia ellos con toda la intención de tener algo con Ron. Fue de lo más rápido, el chico asustado pegó un par de puñetazos a todo aquel que tuviera cerca y corrió a la salida donde nunca logró llegar, un policía muggle lo había detenido en el camino y ahora Ron iba directo a la comisaría en un patrullero.

Ginny se había encaminado hacia la parte residencial, ya que era lo único que quedaba para revisar. Caminó cuadras y cuadras cada vez más preocupada, ¿era posible que siempre le pasara algo a Harry? ¿y si lo habían secuestrado?¿y si le pasaba algo?. Ya llevaba su buena hora y media caminando por entre las casas cuando pasó por lo que parecía ser una obra en construcción, no le dio la menor importancia, su novio no iba a estar ahí.

-¡colorada sacudíme el canelón que te lleno de salsa!- el gritó sobresaltó a Ginny que miró para todos lados buscando al dueño de semejante guasada**. Desde lo alto de la construcción un par de obreros se reían casi como borrachos del comentario.

-¡pelirroja, que colita!- gritó otro antes de volver a reírse

-lo que me faltaba- murmuró enojada.

Siguió caminando como si nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los obreros la estaban siguiendo gritando "piropos" parecidos a los anteriores. Comenzó a caminar más lento, esperó, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y cuando los tuvo bien cerca se dio vuelta y antes de qu alguno pudiera decir algo Ginny les lanzó su mejor hechizo moco-murciélago y comenzó a correr hacia el hotel antes de que alguien vea algo. Seguro Ron y Hermione tenían más suerte que ella.

A unas pocas cuadras del hotel se encontró con Ron, que desde el vidrio de la comisaria le pedía ayuda con los ojos. Genial, su hermano estaba detenido. Entró e hizo lo imposible para manejar la burocracia muggle, pero tenía que admitirlo eso no era lo suyo. Nada que un hechizo confundus no solucione pensó Ginny para sí antes de dedicarles su mejor sonrisa a los policías y murmurar "confundus" apuntando con su varita disimuladamente.

-se pude saber ¿qué demonios te pasó Ron?- preguntó enojada una vez afuera

-nada importante- dijo esquivando el tema- veo que no encontraste al cabeza rajada

-no- contestó preocupada- espero que Hermione tenga más suerte

-no chicos lo lamento- Hermione había aparecido detrás de ellos cubierta completamente de arena, desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Ahora sí, bastante más preocupados se dirigieron al hotel para comunicarse con la embajada de magos ingleses desde allí con un patronus.

Pero a media cuadra del hotel, en los escalones de una de las primeras tiendas que habían visto ese día, encontraron a Harry durmiendo profundamente sentado en una extraña posición.

-voy a matarlo- murmuró Ron

-estuvo toda la tarde acá dormido- se sorprendió Ginny

-debió quedarse dormido cuando paramos a ver la vidriera- dijo Hermione – pero como no lo vimos, estuvimos caminando casi tres horas más antes de darnos cuenta de que no estaba.

-somos un desastre- dijo por lo bajo Ginny

- POTTER, ARRIBA, AHORA- gritó Ron fuera de sus casillas

Harry se despertó en seguida y terminó en el piso presa del susto que le provocó su mejor amigo ¿por Merlín que le pasaba para gritarle así? Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta como estaban todos, se paró con una sonrisa de disculpas dijo.

-antes de que me griten por todo lo que pudo haber llegado a pasarle, es su culpa por no darse cuenta que faltaba- y dicho esto comenzó a correr para el hotel antes de que Ron lo matara.

End Flashback

-me duele todo- se quejó Ron

-te die que te ibas a quemar- le respondió Hermione

- no empiecen a pelear- los atajó Harry pasándose una crema verde por el pecho- esto es increíble Hermione ¿qué es?

-gel refrigerante Harry, para aliviar las quemaduras de sol-

-debe ser uno de los mejores inventos de la humanidad.

Y así tirados en la habitación, completamente bañados en gel refrescante, pasaron un par de hora descansando sus cuerpos y mentes de la desastrosa tarde.

*chupón: ni idea como se dice en otros países, capaz que es igual, pero en argentina chupón es el moretón violáceo que queda con los besos (pasionales :P) en el cuello

**guasada: es una guarrada, un comentario completamente desubicado.


	10. el ascensor elevador

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece (:

Este capítulo fue sugerido por algunos de ustedes

Pd. Al final hay un par de cosas que quería decirles pero no los molesto más enjoy it (:

It'sjustanotherfreak

El ascensor.

Ya estaban bastante mejor del otro día, aunque aun colorados y medio adoloridos ya podían estar al sol sin sentir que se derretían. Esa mañana Harry se levantó más tarde de lo usual, se sorprendió de que Hermione no hubiera tirado la puerta abajo esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, para levantarlos y llevarlos a la playa. Miró a su lado donde Ginny descansaba con un ridículo pijama de animalitos nada sexy. Sonrió, feliz con el mundo, se encontraba en una isla paradisiaca, con el amor de su vida y sin la presencia de hermanos celosos. Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos antes de darle un suave beso en el mismo lugar. De repente Harry sintió como algo pesado y duro le golpeaba cerca del ojo, se alejó asustado y observó a Ginny que se acababa de levantar y no entendía nada.

-¿y es ella la que tiene que cuidarse de mí? Voy a hablar con los Weasley- murmuró Harry mientras se paraba para mirarse el un espejo- Voldemort no pudo contigo, pero la pelirroja esta te va a matar Harry.

-¿amor?- preguntó Ginny dudando de la salud mental de su novio -¿estás bien?

- Ginny, princesa ¿segura que nunca fuiste boxeadora o algo por el estilo?

-Harry ¿¡Qué te pasó en el ojo! – preguntó Ginny cuando le vio la cara a su novio, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta anterior.

Harry sonrió, a pesar del hilito de sangre que le caía por el costado de la cara (gracias a la ceja partida) y de lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, la amaba tanto. Dando un salto enorme se tiró suavemente sobre ella antes de darle un beso en la frente antes de largar una carcajada.

-veo que alguien esta d buen humor hoy- comentó ella riendo también- serías tan amable de decirme que te pasó en la cara.

-tú me pasaste Ginevra, tu- entre besos y caricias le termino de contar como le había dado un increíble derechazo mientras dormía.

Estuvieron acostados en la cama durante toda la mañana, riendo por cualquier cosa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Si eran sinceros, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos de esa manera, él con su trabajo, ella metida en el estudio y rodeada de una horda de salvajes hermanos lograban casi eliminar los pocos momentos libres que tenían.

-me sorprende que Hermione no haya armado su escándalo matutino para sacarnos de la cama- comentó Ginny al pasar mirando al techo.

-es verdad- contesto Harry- ¿deberíamos ir a ver que estén bien?

-o podríamos ir a almorzar, los dos solos y suponer que milagrosamente a ron se le ocurrió volver a Inglaterra- dijo Ginny –no te preocupes Harry, ayer le comente a Hermione sobre la esa tal isandra, la del sexo tántrico y como que le gustó la idea-

Harry estalló en risas, se imaginaba a Ron metido en esa pequeña habitación rodeado de velas e inciensos, intentado por todos los medios salir de allí y bastante asustado con todo ese asunto.

A pesar de estar a gusto en la enorme cama, se levantaron y fueron a almorzar a un pequeño bar cerca del hotel, luego a dar un paseo por la playa y terminaron la tarde paseando por las tiendas del pueblo buscando recuerdos antes de volver.

Una vez en la habitación dejaron las bolsas tiradas por cualquier lugar y excusándose por unos minutos Harry entró a ducharse. Ginny lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de baño y sintió el impulso de seguirlo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, ese día tenían algo distinto preparado.

Después de esperar unos minutos y ver que Harry no salía del baño, decidió ir a buscar a su amiga, fue bastante decepcionante ver que ni ella ni Ron habían vuelto. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Harry era capaz de estar horas bajo la ducha. Se cambió de ropa al menos tres veces antes de dar por buena su elección, armó dos castillos con los snaps explosivos y releyó el profeta de ese día como tres veces más antes de que su novio saliera del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura.

-debería ser ilegal que puedas pasear por ahí de esa forma Potter- Ginny no podía despegar la vista de él

-sí, lo sé- dijo Harry en un tono muy parecido al que solía usar Draco Malfoy- soy demasiado sexy- Ginny lo miró con una ceja levantada y murmuró "ya quisieras Potter, ya quisieras"

-la recepcionista opina igual que yo- dijo sola para ponerla celosa.

-al igual que el guardavidas de la pileta- comentó Ginny al pasar. Había ganado esa ronda y la cara de miedo y asco de Harry eran prueba contundente.

Una vez que Harry se vistió salieron para cenar, había decidido quedarse a comer en el gigantesco restorán que tenía el hotel, así que tomados de la mano se subieron al ascensor y apretaron el botón de planta baja.

De la nada Ginny tomó a Harry del cuello de la camisa y lo beso casi con furia, tenían solo nueve pisos, tenían que ser rápidos.

-¿Gin qué?- pero el chico no pudo continuar.

Ginny ya estaba de rodillas frente a Harry y había desabrochado su pantalón, sin rastro de vergüenza acarició la entrepierna de Harry que comenzaba a despertarse con bastante rapidez, bajó el bóxer solo lo suficiente y ante la mirada atónita de él comenzó a pasar su mano en todo lo largo su erección.

"_octavo piso"_ pensó ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba listo volvió a mirar a Harry y decidida acercó su boca al mini Harry que tenía entre sus manos. Cerró os ojos antes de rodearlo con sus labios y comenzar a subir y bajar con la cabeza acompañando el movimiento con una mano.

Harry por su lado miraba asombrado a la chica que tenía arrodillada enfrente, Ginny nunca se había animado a hacer eso, bien sea porque le pareciera asqueroso o por vergüenza. Era sorprendente ver la valentía y desenvoltura de esa chica. ¡Y qué desenvoltura! A pesar de no saber sobre el asuntó Ginny estaba volviendo loco a Harry con los suaves roces de su lengua y labios, estaba llevándolo al mismo cielo.

"_séptimo piso" _Ella controlaba la situación, y le encantaba, sentía a Harry estremecerse y suspirar por lo bajo ante cada arremetida de su boca, aumentó la velocidad y sonrió con malicia.

"_sexto piso"_ Era algo completamente nuevo para ella y le gustaba, Harry era suave, calentito y algo salado. Se separó de él mientras lo recorría con las pequeñas manos solo para observarlo mejor.

"_quinto piso" _Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, se sintió poderosa al escuchar el gemido ahogada de Harry, paso la lengua con cuidado por la punta. Se felicitó a sí misma al darse cuenta que lo hacía bien, o por lo menos eso demostraba Harry.

"_cuarto piso" _ya le quedaba poco tiempo, se acercó aun más si eso era posible, intentando abarcar lo más que podía de Harry.

"_tercer piso" _ Harry tenía la cabeza contra la pared del ascensor eso debía ser buena señal. Apretó con cuidando con la mano su erección y él ahogó un suspiro.

"_segundo piso" _Harry le agarró el pelo y lo colocó detrás de su cabeza, observando con más atención y Ginny ante esta acción no se dejó amedrentar y continuó con más énfasis.

"_primer piso" _Ya estaban, no tenían más tiempo, tenía que dar el golpe de gracia. Se separó por completo de Harry, lo miró a los ojos y volvió a acercarse para depositar un beso en la punta y escuchó con una sonrisa el suspiro de Harry.

-planta baja, gracias por hospedarse en el Atlantic hotel, disfrute su estadía- la musical voz del ascensor los interrumpió por completo.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Ginny se levantó y se su puso al lado de Harry, este se acomodo como pudo antes de dejar todo en su lugar y cerrar su pantalón justo cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a un grupo de turistas que esperaban en el lobby, abrazados por la cintura se dirigieron hacia el restorán sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo era su última noche en el hotel, debían disfrutar lo que quedaba.

- y después era yo el que se arriesgaba a que lo vieran- murmuró Harry antes darle un beso digno de película que dejó al guardavidas suspirando a pocos metros de ellos.

…

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por tres cosas, la primera por el desastroso capítulo anterior que está escrito así nomas sin corrección nada, la segunda por tardar tanto en actualizar, me fui de viaje de egresados a Bariloche (cosa que recomiendo a cualquiera que pueda) y la verdad en dos semanas, por los nervios y l viaje en sí no toque la computadora, y la tercera y última por abandonar acá la historia.

Hahahaha no mentira, era chiste no voy a abandonar la historia, no podría dejarlos a ustedes que me alegran con cada review, no saben cuánto se los agradezco chicos. Lo que les voy a pedir es un poquito más de paciencia para que pueda volver a encontrar mi musa que últimamente se está tomando vacaciones.


	11. Hogwarts

nada del pottermundo me pertenece (:

ya me está dando verguenza tardar tanto en actualizar, pro lo prometido es deuda y acá está lo que algunos pidieron, disfruten, sigan tirando ideas de lugares y digan todo lo que quieran que es gratis (y ayuda a mejorar)

it'sjuastanothrfreak.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Abriendo el tercer ojo"<span>**

Recién llegados del Caribe Harry y Ginny estaban agradecidos de volver a sentir el frio característico de Londres; el calor no era lo suyo, había que admitirlo.

Estaban en el departamento de Harry, que seguía igual de chiquito y sucio que siempre pero ahora con un ligero olor ha cerrado. Ginny tirada en el sofá miraba el profeta y se ponía en sintonía con todo lo que se había perdido esa semana; mientras tanto esperaba que su novio terminara de vestirse y buscar quien sabe qué cosa.

Después de diez minutos seguidos de ruidos de golpes, cosas rotas y cajones abriéndose y cerrándose Ginny fue a ver qué demonios hacía Harry antes de que se lastimara el mismo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Harry salir de una montaña de cosas respirando como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo agua.

-¡lo encontré!- exclamó Harry victorioso. Ginny miró bastante decepcionada el pedazo de pergamino arrugado que él levantaba en una mano.

-¿hiciste semejante desastre por un pedazo de pergamino?-preguntó aburrida – Harry ¿Dónde tenías metido todo eso?

El chico miró a sus espaldas y se encogió de hombros, su cuarto estaba cubierto de una capa de cosas inútiles y mugre que habían aparecido por arte de magia porque él no se acordaba de haber sacado nada de eso.

-podrías hacer el favor de vestirte por lo menos, le dije a mamá que iríamos a la tarde a la madriguera- dijo Ginny

-Sí amor- Y en menos de dos minutos Harry ya estaba listo para salir, aun con el pergamino en la mano.

-yo estuve pensando que quizá la casa de los gritos es la mejor opción que tenemos- comentó Ginny mientras agarraba su cartera.

-no, yo tengo una idea mejor linda- dijo Harry con una sonrisa peligrosa y sin decir más le tomó de la mano y desaparecieron con un leve crack.

-¿No dijiste que tenías otra idea? – preguntó confundida al ver que la taberna de la las tres escobas delante de ellos.

Él solo sonrió y la llevó de la mano por la calle principal de Hogsmade hasta que llegaron a la salida del pueblo donde ella se plantó y lo miró horrorizada.

-¿En Hogwarts? Estás loco, una cosa era escaparnos un rato a la sala de menesteres cuando fuimos alumnos, pero ahora Mcgonagall va a matarnos- terminó horrorizada imaginándose su prematura muerte en mano de su antigua profesora de transformaciones.

-No se me había ocurrido, la ex aula de Mcgonagall necesita algo de acción ¿no crees?- Harry estaba sumamente emocionado.

-Harry James Potter estás demente-

- Vamos, confía en mí- rogó él- ¿Cuándo te decepcione princesa?

-Harry hay alumnos ¿qué vamos a decir?- preguntó –"hola si venimos a ver el colegio profesora, por favor nos puede dejar solos" No nos van a dejar entrar sin un motivo –lo miró con incredulidad-.

- Tengo la excusa perfecta, como todo empresario exitoso que sabe lo que quiere- le dedicó una sonrisa compradora a la que nadie podría negarse.

Mandaron un patronus para anunciar su llegada y se subieron a uno de los carruajes tirados por terstrhals para dirigirse al imponente castillo.

-Señor Potter, señorita Weasley que sorpresa verlos por aquí- La voz de Mcgonagall los sobresaltó a los dos, seguía sonando exactamente igual que siempre.

-profesora Mcgonagall- saludó Ginny con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

-Por favor dime Minerva querida ¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó con dulzura

-bien supongo- dijo media confundida por la confianza con la que su antigua profesora le hablaba

-¿a qué se debe su visita jóvenes?- preguntó luego de asentir satisfecha con la respuesta de la chica- acaso, ¿está en camino un pequeño Potter?- miró de reojo a Harry antes clavar sus penetrantes ojos en Ginny

-no ¿qué? No, por Merlín no- Harry saltó asustado- ¿creo?- miró a Ginny casi con miedo de la respuesta.

-No profesora, por ahora no- contestó intimidada- la verdad no tengo ni idea por qué estamos aquí, yo solo acompaño a Harry

-bien Potter no tengo todo el día-

-Como sabe profesora soy director de una empresa de artículos de quiddicht- la mujer asintió con mala cara.

-siempre pensé que su sueño era ser auror señor Potter- parecía ser que la mujer no olvidaba la pelea que tuvo con Dolores Umbridge años atrás

-profesora, yo inicié a carrera de auror, pero el ministerio está completamente burocratizado, no quería estar solo por ser Harry Potter, yo no soy un trofeo de guerra- explicó

-Había escuchado algo de eso, ¿pero por qué está aquí?-

-Quiero hacer una donación al equipo de Griffindor- con un movimiento de la varita siete escobas completamente nuevas y relucientes aparecieron de la nada, a diferencia de las escobas normales están tenían el mango de azul eléctrico. En la punta se leía en una pulcra letra siete inscripciones iguales "_ikarus" _– Son el nuevo modelo que vamos a sacar a la venta.

-Sabe que eso podría en desventaja a los otros equipos- Mcgonagall intentó sonar severa, pero miraba casi enternecida a su antiguo buscador.

- Griffindor es mi equipo profesora, no el resto, pero podemos ponerlas como premio para la casa que gané el torneo- agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada de reproche que le dedicó la mujer.

- haremos eso Potter, es un regalo muy generoso de su parte- aceptó

-Yo también me preguntaba si podíamos dar una vuelta por el colegio- preguntó Harry ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres –ya sabe para recordar los viejos tiempos-

- Vayan tranquilos –concedió la directora- los veré en el almuerzo para anunciar lo de las escobas nuevas.

Ambos dejaron el despacho de la directora y recorrieron los pasillos del colegio tomados de la mano recordando viejos momentos.

- Era más fácil decir que solo queríamos recordar viejas épocas- dijo Ginny mirando el cuadro de sir. Cadogan

-Sí, pero igual es una buena propaganda para las escobas y una excusa para estar en el castillo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder algo él la agarró de la cintura y la pegó contra la pared antes de darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Dando tumbos contra la pared se metieron en un armario de escobas que había a pocos metros.

-de todos los lugares que tiene este castillo ¿tenemos que terminar en un armario? –preguntó Ginny apabullada por los besos de Harry.

-es tu culpa Pelirroja, me vuelves loco- murmuró entre caricias y besos.

Se apoyó sobre ella, haciéndole notar cuan excitado estaba. Tiró la cartera de ella por cualquier lado junto con su saco y el pullover, abrió de un tirón la camisa haciendo volar los botones para cualquier lado y se inclino sobre los pechos de ella para besar los pesones erectos que se notaban atreves del sostén de encajes.

-¡Potter!- Ginny lo interrumpió abruptamente

-¿he qué pasa?- dijo el confundido

-Me niego a estar dos días con la espalda hecha polvo por el armario de morondanga este- se quejó

-es verdad, vamos- le pasó la camisa, el pullover y el saco antes de agarrar la cartera de ella para llevarla.

Una vez listos salieron disimuladamente del armario y siguieron caminando, pasaron por el aula de defensa, la de encantamientos y varias aulas abandonadas hasta que llegaron a la de transformaciones, donde se frenaron y se miraron cómplices. Por alguna razón, que vaya a saberla Merlín, el aula estaba completamente vacía salvo por las casi cuarenta mochilas distribuidas por cada banco. Estaban dando clase, eso era obvio, ¿pero dónde estaban los alumnos y la nueva profesora?

Entraron mirando para todos lados, buscando a alguien sin suerte. ¿Tendrían tiempo? Si Harry tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo no había sido en serio cuando dijo lo de la ex aula de McGonagall, pero la idea era extrañamente excitante. Ante ese pensamiento Harry largó una carcajada que asustó a Ginny, él se había tentado y no podía parar de reírse, ya estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que era excitante hacer algo en el aula de transformaciones.

- ya está, era cuestión de tiempo para que termine de volverse loco- murmuró la pelirroja mirando hacia arriba y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Harry la miró a los ojos, todavía sonriendo, la levantó en un abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el aula contagiando la risa a su novia. La sentó sobre el escritorio de la profesora y le dio un beso capaz de ruborizar a cualquiera. Se separó de ella dos segundos solo para mirar le pedazo de pergamino que había sacado del bolsillo, activar el mapa del merodeador y asegurarse de que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

Sin delicadeza alguna Harry le quitó el pullover y lo que quedaba de camisa para poder besar el plano vientre y luego seguir un caminito marcado por pecas hasta sus senos. Ginny suspiró al sentir los labios de él. Eso era algo que lo volvía loco, cada respuesta de ella a sus acciones lo encendía cada vez más y más; cuando pensaba que no podía estar más enamorado, hacer el amor con Ginny le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba.

-Por Merlín, no puede ser que seas tan condenadamente deliciosa- murmuró

-Potter deberías dejar de decir pavadas y concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo- le respondió Ginny.

Él se separó un poco para sacarse su propia ropa, mostrándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, listo y dispuesto, de una manera demasiado tentadora. Nunca pudo volver a acercarse porque ella en un arrebato de lujuria se tiró, literalmente, sobre Harry haciéndolo trastabillar hasta chocar con una pared. Él la levantó del trasero, pegándola más a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar todo lo que la necesitaba, ella rodeó su cintura con sus blancas piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciendo gemir al chico.

De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para terminar al revés, Ginny contra la pared y Harry aprisionándola con sus brazos dentro de ella. La ropa que había sobrevivido estaba ahora tirada a un costado, olvidada. Harry se movía dentro de ella con velocidad, completamente excitado.

Esa era el aula de transformaciones, por Merlín, cualquiera podía llegar y verlos, en esa aula había aprendido a transformar un animal en una copa (nada útil, por cierto), en esa misma aula Mcgonagall lo había retado cientos de veces. McGonagall. Ante ese pensamiento se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó completamente quieto mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-Ha-Harry ¿estás bien?- preguntó entre jadeos Ginny

-Mcgonagall- susurró

-¡¿qué?- preguntó ella alarmada pensando que la directora estaba allí

Él se separo de ella y se apoyó a su lado en la pared con cara de asco, sacudía levemente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, parecía algo demente.

-asqueroso, asqueroso- murmuró

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó ella asustada, ¿es qué ahora le daba asco a Harry?- Harry ¿qué es lo que te da asco?

-se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Mcgonagall y es tan poco excitante Ginny- dijo apenado- no puedo, la vieja me cortó la inspiración

En otra circunstancia Ginny estaría completamente enojada de que le haya dejado a la mitad de una buena sesión de sexo, pero no pudo más que reírse de la situación. Harry seguía negando con la cabeza intentando sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza.

Ginny lo dejó contra la pared y fue a buscar su ropa. Fue en ese momento que se fijó en el mapa del merodeador y en una horda de estudiantes que se dirigían exactamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Harry, están viniendo los alumnos- casi le gritó

Apenas escuchó el grito de su novio mientras intentaba encontrar sus malditas bragas, no tardó más de un minuto en estar vestida con lo indispensable para no llamar la atención, miró a Harry que terminaba de ponerse una zapatilla justó cuando la puerta se abría e ingresaban un grupo de estudiantes que parecían ser de primero.

Antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo salieron casi corriendo, mientras se reían a carcajadas, eso había estado cerca.

Fueron a avisarle a McGonagall que se tenían que retirar, había surgido un inconveniente y no podían esperar hasta el almuerzo, se despidieron prometiendo volver a pasar por el colegio a saludar y se dirigieron hasta Hogsmade en uno de los carruajes del colegio.

-menos mal que se te cruzó McGonagall por la cabeza, si no todavía estaríamos tratando de explicar que estábamos haciendo- comentó Ginny

-la profesora de adivinación tenía razón- dijo Harry con un tonito de superioridad- mi tercer ojo se abriría en algún momento y miraría hacia el futuro.

-si no dejas de decir pavadas, vas a tener otra cosa abierta además del tercer ojo- le dijo Ginny antes de sonreírle con inocencia.

* * *

><p>he ahí todo por hoy! Comenten :D<p> 


	12. En casa de amigos

_**nada del potter mundo me pertenece**_

_**já volví antes de lo que se esperaban :P este es un capítulo que francamente siempre esperé ver como sería, fue raro escribirlo y no quedó como esperaba, pero tengo mejores planes a futuros así que disfruten.**_

_**Pd. voy a empezar a cambiar capítulos por reviews para que no les de fiaca opinar que les pareció. **_

_**it's just another freak**_

* * *

><p>Pillados.<p>

-Estás completamente demente- dijo por novena vez en esos cinco minutos –no, tu hermano va a matarme

-cobarde- le acusó

-más que cobarde, me gusta referirme a mí mismo como amante de la vida, persona con sentido común, con instinto de supervivencia- contestó ofendido

-más cobarde que Malfoy en el bosque prohibido-

- ah no, eso sí que no Weasley- Dijo ofendido- te fuiste de tema

-Harry, amor- puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado- por favor lindo, ¿por mí?

-no me vas a convencer con esa carita, pelirroja- despegó la vista de la chica para no caer en su trampa.

- no queda duda, eres un cobarde- sentenció ella

- Ginny- se quejó – Ron va a matarme, cualquier otro lugar por favor, que te parece París, Brasil, Egipto, la casa de Snape, la de tu tía Marge, cualquier lado.

- demuestra que eres Griffindor Potter, ya habíamos arreglado esto antes-

- jamás acepté esto Ginevra, me ultrajaste-

- vamos Harry, por favor- puso su mejor carita de buena- ¿Qué nos puede pasa?

- puedo perder partes de mi cuerpo que no me gustaría para nada perder- contestó casi con miedo

-cobarde- dijo antes de meterse en la chimenea y desaparecer en una llamarada verde.

Harry se quedó mirando las llamas extinguirse, el no era un cobarde, el era Harry Potter por Merlín, esa pelirroja pecosa se iba a enterar a quien acababa de insultar. Decidido siguió los pasos de su novia y desapareció por la chimenea.

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos supo que había llegado al lugar correcto, el olor a comida quemada inundaba el lugar y los gritos desesperados de su mejor amigo retumbaban en sus oídos. Avanzó por la sala de estar de la casa que compartían Ron y Hermione y entró a la cocina. La escena era un pandemónium, el aire cargado con una densa nube de humo negro dificultaba respirar, la borrosa figura de Hermione luchaba para sacar algo del horno mientras Ron desesperado gritaba a su lado intentando ayudarla, en un costado de la escena, con una sonrisa diabólica Ginny lo miraba divertida, le levantó una ceja y señaló el camino hacia las habitaciones. Harry que entendió sin problema la indirecta negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando a sus dos amigos pelear con el aparato muggle.

Tardaron varios minutos más en sacar lo que parecía haber sido un pedazo de carne con papas antes de convertirse en carbón, con una floritura de la varita Hermione desapareció el humo y con una mirada de pena, la comida.

-veo que tus capacidades culinarias no mejoraron demasiado desde que acampamos buscando los horrocruxes- se burló Harry, Hermione solo le tiró un repasador por la cabeza ofendida.

-ni lo menciones ya es la segunda vez en la semana- se lamentó Ron

-yo no veo que la ayudes demasiado a cocinar Ronald- dijo Ginny

-eso es cosa de mujeres enana-

-machista e inútil- miró a su mejor amiga enojada- te voy a enseñar a elegir mejor a tus futuros novios Hermione

-¿¡como qué futuros novios!- se quejó Ron- además no creo que el gran Harry Potter cocine en su casa.

-te sorprendería conocer algunas facetas de tu amigo- comentó Ginny

-toma Ron ve a comprar algo para comer- le tiró un par de billetes muggles –lo que quieras pero con doble mozzarella y tomate.

Ante tal indirecta (bastante directa) de Harry al pelirrojo no le quedó más que tomar el dinero y dirigirse refunfuñando hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por su novia que tenía miedo que Ron comprara cualquier cosa. El ruido del portazo le dio la pauta a Harry de que se encontraban solos y en un rapto de locura se abalanzó contra Ginny apretándola contra la pared mientras le partía la boca de un beso.

-no soy ningún cobarde- susurró causando que Ginny largara una carcajada

-¿entonces a que esperas cara rajada?-

Él no necesitó nada más, la levantó del trasero y la llevó hasta el sillón, donde con muy poca delicadeza le desabrochó el pantalón, no tenían tiempo para romanticismos. Recorrió el cuerpo de ella con las manos firmes, levantando la remera para poder tener acceso a esa parte de su novia que lo volvía completamente loco.

Ginny disfrutaba más que nunca los besos del oji-verde, la adrenalina del momento la excitaba de una manera que no hubiera creído posible, y no era la única. Sonrió con lujuria al pasar la mano sobre el pantalón de Harry y sentirlo listo para la acción, no tardo nada en desabrochar el cinturón y bajar así sin más pantalón y bóxer juntos. Se pegó más a él para que sintiera cuanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos y no tuvo que hacerse rogar.

La levantó con un brazo, sin dejar de darle besos en el cuello y se colocó debajo de ella, haciéndole sentir cuan excitado estaba, le bajo las bragas como pudo y la penetró sin esperar un segundo más.

- delicado te decían- se quejó ella con sarcasmo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Harry ni se gastó en responderle estaba concentrado moviendo a Ginny sobre él, buscando ese ritmo perfecto que lo volvía completamente loco. Sentía las manos de Ginny dejar un camino sobre su espalda para después perderse en el enmarañado cabello, sentía el calor que surgía de los dos cuerpos y los suaves susurros en su oído. Lo que lo extrañó fue sentir algo duro justo debajo de él, detuvo abruptamente a Ginny al sentirse acosado por esa cosa.

-¿he qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

En una maniobra rara Harry logró sacar eso que le molestaba de debajo de él sin cambiar la posición ni separarse de Ginny, en la mano tenía las llaves de Ron, inconfundibles por el pequeño llavero con forma de cañón y dos c naranjas escritas en el. Se miraron en silencio, si Ron no había llevado sus llaves y las de Hermione estaban apoyadas en el mueble cerca de la puerta junto a su varita significaba que no tenían como salir a comprar la pizza, y lo más preocupante de todo que volverían a subir para buscar las llaves.

-Harry rápi…- pero Ginny nunca pudo terminar la frase.

En la puerta con la cara desencajada estaba Ron, los miraba en shock, a su hermanita y a su mejor amigo, en su sillón, en su living.

-Ron es que no piensas moverte, va a cerrar la pizzería de la esquina- dijo Hermione intentando pasar- ¿pero qué…?- se quedó muda al ver la escena.

En ese preciso instante Ron reacciono y no de la mejor manera, con los puños cerrados y con el rostro de un rojo furioso se fue acercando a su "mejor amigo" (quien todavía seguía dentro de su hermana) dispuesto a sacarle la piel tirita por tirita. Harry veía pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos, estaba muerto lo sabía, iba a dejar de ser el niño que vivió para convertirse en el idiota que murió a manos de Ronald Weasley.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Justo ahora.

Más rápido que Sanpe para escapar del jabón, Harry se levantó de sillón para tropezarse dos pasos más adelante, se había olvidado que tenía los pantalones en los talones todavía, esquivo por centímetros es derechazo de Ron y todavía en el piso se alejó gateando como pudo, buscando desesperado una manera de escapar.

-Harry tapate- dijo Hermione con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-como si pudiera- contestó enojado Harry sin importarle lo más mínimo su desnudes.

-voy a asesinarte de la manera más dolorosa posible Potter- dijo Ron enojado

-Ronald Bilius Weasley- el gritó de Ginny paralizó a todos –deja en paz a mi novio en este instante porque no te das una idea de lo que soy capaz.

Completamente vestida y enojada como nunca la menor de los Weasley se puso entre Ron y Harry, sirviendo de escudo para este último. Apuntaba a su hermano con la varita, dispuesta a lanzar el hechizo moco-murciégalo al primer movimiento de su hermano. Le había cortado una de las más excitantes jornadas de sexo con Harry, no podía salir impune de esa situación.

El ambiente estaba tenso, después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Ginny había terminado los cuatro sentados en la mesa en un silencio sepulcral. Harry miraba casi con miedo hacia la chimenea, buscando un ruta de escape, Ron, enojado, fulminaba con la mirada a Harry, Ginny seguía apuntando con la varita a su hermano y Hermione leía corazón de bruja con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-ya no tienen vergüenza- comentó – te casas en menos de dos semanas y te siguen publicando como el soltero más codiciado Harry.

-Hermione estamos en algo serio acá- Ron no despegó ni un segundo los ojos de su amigo cuando habló- Esta cosa se atrevió a deshonrar a mi hermanita, y en nuestra casa.

-no seas ridículo Ron sería algo serio si me hubiera manchado el sillón- paso de hoja como si estuviera hablando del clima- después de todo ellos también tienen que tener necesidades.

-ni que fuéramos animales saciando instintos- susurró Harry molesto

-Tú te callas Potter si quieres festejar tu boda y no tu funeral- amenazó el pelirrojo

-Una palabra más Ronald y te dejaré sin día del padre- dijo Ginny

Volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio tenso, controlando cada uno los movimientos del otro, salvo Hermione claro que seguía mirando la revista haciendo muecas de disgusto.

Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, buscaba cualquier forma o camino para escaparse de Ron;

Capaz que si era rápido podía llegar a la chimenea, estúpidas barreras anti-aparición; estaría sano y salvo en su departamento si pudiera esfumarse en el aire con un giro de la varita. Seguro que su amigo se estaba imaginado las mil y una formas de matarlo y rogaba a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo que no le contara el incidente al resto de los Hermanos de Ginny.

En ese momento un estridente ruido rompió el silencio y una Ginny sorprendida saco un pequeño móvil del pantalón, se fijó algo en la pantalla y volvió a guardarlo; Todos la miraron extrañados, "_cosas del trabajo"_ murmuró.

-Esto es ridículo Ron- dijo Harry antes de que volvieran a su posiciones anteriores- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme aquí sentado?

-el tiempo que necesite para decidir la mejor manera de hacer que sufras- contestó

-Pedazo de estiércol de dragón le tocas un pelo a Harry y no respondo-

-tú no hables eres una cualquiera- Ron se dio cuenta de que ese comentario había estado de más cuando salió disparado de la silla a causa del hechizo que Harry, para sorpresa de todos, le había tirado.

-Repite eso Weasley- dijo enojado- vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, incluso Hermione había dejado la revista y miraba a su amigo. Harry se había levantado y todavía apuntaba con la varita a su mejor amigo, una leve brisa que parecía salir de él mismo movía sus ropas y lo despeinaba aun más. Nadie sabía qué hacer, habían sido pocas las veces que habían visto a Harry tan enojado y nunca ninguno de ellos había sido el culpable de ese enojo. Ginny vio que el asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos y se acercó a su novio con cuidado.

-Harry, amor, cálmate- él la miro como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba allí

-he ¿qué? - Miró a Ron tirado en el piso intentando alejarse de él- Yo… perdona Ron, no me di cuenta- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Me parece que será mejor que nos vayamos Harry- sugirió Ginny

-Será lo mejor, necesitas calmarte Harry- dijo Hermione

-Perdón, yo no sé que me pasó- dijo apenado –no me gusta que llamen a la mujer que amo de esa forma, perdón estuve mal.

-no te preocupes Harry, yo tampoco estuve bien- dijo Ron todavía asustado.

Pidiendo disculpas unas diez veces más Harry se metió en la chimenea y desapareció seguido de cerca por Ginny.

-¡estás loco Potter!- le gritó ella ni bien llegaron al departamento- la próxima vez busca otra forma de salir de ahí, casi le da un infarto a Ron.

Harry solo pudo reírse contagiando a la pelirroja, había sido una situación horrible, y gracias a Merlín habían salido vivos de ella.

-Te fijaste la cara de Hermione cuando empecé a producir viento- más risas – pesó que lo iba a matar.

- Podrías haberle avisado a ella también- comentó ella despreocupada.

-¿estás loca? Ya fue bastante difícil lograr mandarte ese mensaje sin que Ron se diera cuenta- dijo sacando un móvil muy parecido al de Ginny para dejarlo en la mesa –contarle a Hermione iba a ser imposible.

-fue pura suerte que Ron te haya dado una excusa para atacarlo-

-la verdad que sí- estuvo de acuerdo Harry –igual suponía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo- ella lo miró extrañada –todo empresario tiene que saber cuándo va a quebrar un cliente para abordarlo mejor- le dedicó una sonrisa compradora.

-esas sonrisas conmigo no Potter, vamos a almorzar, todavía tengo hambre y hoy a la tarde tengo que ir a buscar el vestido con Hermione- una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al acordarse de su vestido de bodas.

-Entonces vamos a almorzar- dijo él tomando las llaves y dirigiéndose a la puerta

* * *

><p><em><strong>no se preocupen los que se quedaron con ganas de sangre, prometo que harry no se va a librar tan fácil de seis hermanos celosos (:<strong>_


	13. El bar

nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

jojo volví después de dos semanas de inactividad total, GRACIAS DE VERDAD A TODOS LOS QUE ME BANCAN Y SIGUEN LEYENDO, son los que logran que saque inspiración de donde no la hay.

acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo que yo lo veo más como una anticipación al próximo, les dejo un adelanto... el lugar que sigue lo propusieron en uno de los comentarios y me pareció excelente, así pues para la próxima entrega tenemos sortilegios Wealeys y todo los riesgos que eso conlleva ;)

* * *

><p>Nuevas experiencias.<p>

-Weasley si en dos minutos no estás lista me voy- el grito resonó por todo el departamento

-ya te escuché las primeras quince veces Harry- contestó alguien también gritando

-vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras-

-tú no vas a llegar a ningún lado si no dejas de apurarme-

-¿pero mujer cuanto puedes tardar en vestirte?- preguntó cansado- vamos al cumpleaños de Neville no a ver a la reina de Inglaterra por los calzoncillos de Voldemort.

En ese momento Ginny salió de la habitación mirándolo divertida, llevaba puesto solo un conjunto de ropa interior verde oscuro y una toalla en la cabeza. Harry se quedó congelado, que demonios había hecho esa media hora en la habitación ¿no se estaba cambiando?

-¿Cómo crees que serían?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa

-¿qué serían qué cosa?- preguntó confundido

-los calzoncillos de Voldemort- dijo como si hablara del clima –no creo que le gustaran los de dibujitos, seguramente usaría lisos

-Ginny, hazme un favor y deja de juntarte con luna- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos "_piensa en los calzoncillos del mounstro que quiso matarme pero no es capaz de vestirse"_

-sería una imagen muy bizarra ¿no? Ver al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos comprando calzoncillos con pequeñas serpientes moviéndose por ahí.

-Ginny ¿por qué sigues en ropa interior? –cambió de tema sabiendo que esa charla podía extenderse hasta límites insospechados

-¿acaso no te gusta?- le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora pero antes de que Harry contestara agregó- estaba terminando de ponerme crema para el cuerpo, esta figura no se cuida sola amor.

Él solo le sonrió, esa mujer le salía con cada contestación, le pidió con la mirada que se apurara y volvió a la sala pensando, para su sorpresa, en diseños de calzoncillos para Voldemort.

-deberías dejar de preocuparte por la hora- dijo Ginny ya vestida- ya estoy lista para salir.

-sí Gin hace media hora que teníamos que estar listos para salir- le tomó la mano y desaparecieron con un leve crack.

Se aparecieron en la entrada de uno de los bares mágicos más conocidos de todo Londres "ByPass" y entraron tomados de las manos, preparados para la avalancha de flashes que solían atacarlos cada vez que aparecían en lugares mágicos de renombre; ser el salvador del mundo no daba oportunidad para el anonimato.

Como pudieron se abrieron paso hasta un grupo de personas ubicadas cerca de la barra, sus risas podían escucharse aun sobre la música exageradamente alta.

-Harry, Ginny ¿Cómo andan tanto tiempo? – un Neville demasiado alegre los abrazó con fuerza.

-feliz cumpleaños Neville- contestaron al mismo tiempo aceptando un par de vasos que el chico les pasaba-

Saludaron a todos antes de sentarse a conversar con algunos antiguos compañeros de Harry, siempre intentando estar o más alejados posible de Ron que los miraba como para matarlos.

El bullicio comenzaba a subir a medida que pasaban los minutos y los vasos vacios empezaron a llenar a mesa que ocupaban, Ginny hablaba muy entretenida con Dean Thomas, para disgusto de Harry, sobre algo relacionado con unicornios, calzoncillos y algo de color rosa que no entendió bien que era, él sentado al lado de Neville ordenaba otra ronda de cervezas para todos ganándose los aplausos y palmadas de sus compañeros. Poco a poco y sin que Harry se diera cuenta Ron se fue acercando a él.

-El otro día te escapaste por pura suerte Potter- escuchó en su oído Harry

Se dio vuelta asustado sin darse cuenta quien era en un principio, volvió a respirar aliviado al ver que era Ron. Era Ron, por Merlín lo iba a matar. Se alejó de él todo lo que la silla le permitía.

-Ron no tiene caso- intentó explicarse Harry – dejemos las cosas como están

-no creas que no me di cuenta del jueguito que hiciste para salir de ahí, te conozco Potter- susurró enojado

-Ron no te había visto- dijo Ginny que se acababa de acercar a ellos con una cara demasiado seria

-Hermanita- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, pero ablandando el tono de voz- solo discutíamos opiniones con Harry.

-me parece que ya tienen todo claro- comentó ella y antes de que su hermano discrepara agregó- igual si no te molesta me gustaría estar un rato con mi novio ayer apenas si lo vi para cenar.

Se esfumaron más rápido que mortifago arrepentido y se perdieron entre sus compañeros de colegio, resguardados por la poca luz y el barullo ensordecedor.

-tu hermano va a castrarme amor- dijo con dolor Harry

-está frustrado porque la vida sexual de su hermanita es más activa que la suya-

-de igual manera va a dejarme sin día del padre-

-no amor, antes va a tener que pasar sobre mi- sentenció ella- no me sirves sin esa parte de tu fantástico cuerpo- agregó en broma

-así que solo estás conmigo porque soy un dios sexual- dijo haciéndose el ofendió

-y porque eres famoso lindo, que no se te olvide eso- comentó guiñándole un ojo

-son todas iguales- se lamentó él- ayer Romi, Romilda me refiero, me decía que estaba conmigo por mi fama nada más

-¿Romi?- preguntó celosa- ya te voy a dar Romi si te veo cerca de esa sub especie de babosa carnívora gigante

Harry no pudo más que largarse a reír, contagiando a Ginny a pesar de todo. Aunque todavía preocupado por el hermano de su novia, se relajó y se dedicó a disfrutar la noche, esperando que llegara el momento adecuado para tachar otro lugar de la lista.

Y el momento no se hizo esperar, bien entrada la madrugada el bar anunció un happy hour en una de las barras por la próxima hora, por lo que casi todos los presentes volaron a buscar más tragos dejando solos a la pareja.

-sigas con esa idea del trío Gin?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa libidinosa

-habíamos quedado que sí- aceptó ella devolviéndole el gesto- hay que buscar un chico

-alto ahí pecosa- la atajó -¿Cómo que un chico?

-Harry no hagas una escena de celos ahora, lo habíamos acordado.

-mentira, no habíamos acordado de que sexo iba a ser la tercera persona- y poniéndose completamente colorado agregó- además no lo digo solo por ti, también me preocupa mi persona si es otro hombre.

Ginny largó una carcajada que logró llamar la atención de medio bar y paso un buen rato antes de que se calamara. Cuando lo logró recuperar el aliento Harry la miraba ofendido y con los brazos cruzados; él podía tener un punto, pero Ginny sabía que le costaría aceptar que otra chica se acostara con su novio. Lo dejarían a la suerte entonces.

-perdón amor, es que es gracioso, tienes que admitirlo- se disculpó ella

-define gracioso Weasley-

-vamos Harry no te enojes- le dedicó una sonrisa y agregó – vamos a dejar que el destino elija.

Él la miró interrogante pero no dijo nada.

-tiramos un Galeón al aire- explicó – si sale cara lo hacemos con un hombre, si sale cruz, lo hacemos con una mujer- se quedó pesando por unos segundos y agregó- una mujer bien fea.

-¿Quién es la celosa ahora?- dijo Harry riéndose

-¿listo?- preguntó evitando la pregunta

-cuando quieras pecosa- respondió

Ginny sacó una reluciente moneda de su cartera y la colocó en la mano para lanzarla al aire; se miraron a los ojos un segundo y conteniendo el aliento le dio impulso a la moneda de oro.

Con los ojos fijos en la moneda la vieron girar por el aire unos cincuenta centímetros antes de caer a toda velocidad sobre la mano de Ginny que en un rápido movimiento la oculto de la vista de los dos; todo estaba decidido ya, saliera lo que saliera iban a tener que aceptarlo. Se miraron una última vez y bajaron la vista hacia la pequeña mano de Ginny, la abrió con una lentitud exasperante y…

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Harry Ginny van a perderse todos los tragos- el grito de Neville los distrajo por un segundo- Harry ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido

-he que sí- contesto apenas Harry sin entender muy bien que le decía su amigo, seguía con la mirada fija en el galeón que reposaba sobre la mano de Ginny con la cara hacia arriba.

-apúrense chicos- les dijo antes de volver dando tumbos a la barra principal.

-Ginny por favor- empezó

-no Harry aceptaste, a lo hecho pecho, vamos a elegir a alguien- sentenció

-quien me manda a confiar en el destino- se quejó Harry – con todas las que me hizo, bien Harry.

-deja de quejarte- dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo le preguntas a alguien si quiere hacer un trío?

-supongo que hay que elegir a la persona correcta y se va a dar casualmente- opinó él

Miraron por todo el bar buscando a alguien adecuado, se miraron otra vez y sonrieron nerviosos.

-¿el rubio de aquella esquina?- preguntó ella mirando a un grupo de chicos que reían ruidosamente- parece ¿divertido?

-sí él y su novio Gin, olvídalo- dijo señalando como el chico le tomaba la mano a su compañero por debajo de la mesa.

- bueno pero a alguien tenemos que elegir- dijo sacando un pergamino de la cartera y señalándole algo en él- En un bar, trío- le leyó

-¿qué te parece aquel?- preguntó él resignado señalando a un muchacho bajito con anteojos.

-¿de verdad Harry? Sin ánimos de ofender, pero es algo… feo- dijo ella

-por eso mismo- sentenció él

-ya lo tengo, allí- Harry siguió con la mirada adonde apuntaba su novia y contuvo un bufido, sentado solo en una mesa con una copa se encontraba un tío de camisa celeste y pantalones blancos con la mirada perdida en la pared- es lindo.

-¿perdón?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja

-¿qué? Es verdad- se defendió ella- espera aquí

Y dicho esto Harry observó como la pelirroja se alejaba con paso decidido y se sentaba junto al dichoso chico que ahora sonreía encantado; con los celos a flor de piel, Harry se convenció de que ella lo hacía por los dos y se dedicó a observar desde la distancia.

-Harry ¿Qué hace Ginny con aquel tipo?- Hermione, como últimamente, había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno

-es un amigo de la facultad- mintió él

-nunca lo mencionó, de todas maneras ¿por qué estás solo mirándolos?- preguntó. Se tensó un segundo y miró preocupada a Harry- ¿por qué diablos le deja agarrarla de la pierna?

-te lo estás imaginando Hermione- contestó enojado mirando para otro lado.

-ah, supongo que me estoy imaginando que le besa el cuello también- contesto con sarcasmo

-ella es grande, sabe lo que hace-

-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano?- dijo ella enojada –vas a dejar que te convierta en l cornudo del año una semana antes de la boda Potter- estaba bastante enojada.

-Hermione- intentó contenerla

-No Harry, puede ser mi mejor amiga y lo que quiera pero con mi hermano no se mete nadie, no tiene vergüenza adelante tuyo ya va a ver- siguió murmurando cosas por lo bajo mientras buscaba algo en la cartera, cuando sacó la varita Harry reaccionó

-¿estás loca?- susurró – este lugar está lleno de muggles

-eres increíble Harry, ¿es qué no te importa lo que Ginny haga?- preguntó

Suspiró resignado, Hermione no se iba a calmar, tenía que contarle porque era capaz de matar a su prometida con un giro de la muñeca. La tomó del brazo y la sentó en una mesa.

- dijo rápido y rojo como un tomate.

-¿qué?- ella no había entendido nada

-dije que- respiró profundo, después de todo era solo Hermione- queremos hacer un trío- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ginny solo está buscando a alguien que nos acompañe.

Después de pensar en silencio un rato Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿y tú aceptaste que fuera con otro hombre?-

-no, fue cosa de cara o cruz, nunca tuve suerte en esas cosas- dijo enojado

-ahora entiendo que no hagas nada- comentó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esto del trío?

-¿es necesario que te lo diga Mione?-

-sí Harry, ahora no vas a dejarme con la duda- lo miró con el ceño fruncido- en lo que va del mes no es la primera vez que hay algo sospechoso.

-no es una escena del crimen- dijo él riéndose.

-lo sé, pero igual, cuéntame Harry.

-es nuestra "despedida de solteros"- dijo mirando hacia el piso, ella no dijo nada así que continuó- una tarde, justo un mes antes de la boda, estábamos hablando de la vida- ella sonrió divertida- y surgió la duda de por qué siempre terminábamos en una cama habiendo tantos lugares en el mundo- se quedó en silencio un momento meditando que decir después- elegimos un par de lugares para "conocer" antes de la boda y en eso estamos-

-algunos tienen agregados por lo que veo- dijo con una sonrisa- el trío no es un lugar Harry le explicó al ver la cara de su amigo

-ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a Ron o voy a ser comida de escreguto Hermione- le pidió

-Harry crees que soy estúpida, por Merlín- lo miró un segundo y agregó- es una buena idea quizá la use con tu amigo.

-la idea fue tuya cualquier cosa- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién es la inteligente del grupo Harry?- los dos rieron- me parece que Ginny te está llamando.

Él volvió la vista y confirmó que su novia estaba intentando llamar su atención con una mano en el aire y una sonrisa triunfante, que Harry no sabía si ver como buenas noticias porque iban a cumplir la lista o malas porque el de camisita celeste les dijo que sí.

-suerte Harry- le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa dijo- después me cuentas que tal para ver si lo probamos.

-esas cosas que te las cuente Ginny amiga, me niego a hablar alguna vez de cómo tuve relaciones con mi novia y un tipo cualquiera- dicho esto se alejó intentando poner su mejor cara.

Fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que Harry había vivido, sentados con la mirada fija en él, los dos ocupantes de la mesa lo esperaban ansiosos. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, dejando en bien en claro que era su novia y de nadie más, se presentó y estrechó la mano con Jonny, o así dijo llamarse el tipo de la camisa celeste y pantalones blancos.

A pesar de todo, la situación se dio con bastante naturalidad para ver de Harry, se habían dirigido disimuladamente al baño de hombres y desde ahí fue todo bastante confuso.

Ni bien habían cerrado la puerta Ginny lo tomó del cuello a Harry para darle un beso mientras que con la otra mano acercaba a jonny para que se uniera.

Ella sonrió orgullosa, había acertado al elegir a ese chico, junto con Harry estaban llevándola entre besos y caricias al mismo cielo.

Fueron de a poco perdiendo la ropa, era complicado, pero excitante, la temperatura del lugar subía y la música poco a poco los iba perdiendo en su propio mundo. Ginny iba a venia, sentía cuatro manos recorrerlas y a pesar de que en otra situación le daría vergüenza de ella misma, ahora no podía más que disfrutar.

Tan compenetrada estaba en sus sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se separó violentamente de ella y tiro al piso al otro chico.

-¿Potter qué carajo te pasa?- le preguntó ella tratando de cubrirse

-Gin aguante estoicamente que este tipo te besara y manoseara por todos lados- contestó ofuscado- pero que me toque y me bese a mi ya es demasiado.

-¿tu besaste a mi novio?- preguntó mirando a Jonny

-si bueno, es que es un trío después de todo ¿no?- preguntó él- eres muy linda no lo voy a negar, pero yo soy gay- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Harry

-¿eres gay?- preguntó ella

-si acepte porque él está para dejarlo en cama-

-Adiós jonny- dijo Ginny fría

-¿pero por qué?-

-me di cuenta de que soy demasiado celosa- dijo antes de empujarlo por la puerta y volver a cerrarla con un hechizo.

-gracias- dijo Harry arrinconándola contra la pared- me estaba sacando de quicio que el estúpido ese te tocara

Ella no le dejó terminar y lo besó mientras terminaba de sacarle los pantalones. Puede que no sea un trío, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tan amablemente se le presentaba.

Harry le rompió la ropa interior de un tirón y juntó más su cuerpo con el de ella, sintiéndola. Le besó ola clavícula y comenzó un recorrido tortuoso de besos hasta los pezones duros de ella, acarició, mordió y beso disfrutando cada momento, volviéndola loca. Sintió las manos de ella jugar con el elástico de su bóxer y con una sonrisa divertida las tomó para colocarlas en su cuello.

-Harry- pidió ella en un gemido

No respondió pero tampoco le dejó bajar las manos, besó su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja para volver a bajar, dejando la piel de la pelirroja encendida, con cuidado la dio vuelta, haciendo que ella apoyara su frente en la pared.

Se tomó sus tiempo para saborearla, para sentirla pegada a él, como pudo se sacó la última prenda que los separaba y esperó mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Ginny.

-Harry- repitió ahora más insegura-

Él no se hizo esperar, con una lentitud exasperante tomo el trasero de su novia y fue penetrándola despacio, atento a cualquier queja de la pelirroja; pero estas nunca llegaron, y cuando los dos se sintieron cómodos, Harry empezó a moverse con un ritmo fluido. La velocidad subía a ritmo con la música de afuera, los gemidos ahogados de Ginny lo excitaban aun más y el alcohol ya estaba haciendo mella en él. No iba a aguantar mucho más, esa chica iba a acabar con él algún día.

-Gin no- no puedo- dijo con la mandíbula apretada y cerrando los ojos. Lo último que escuchó Harry antes de correrse dentro de Ginny fue el gemido de placer de la chica al llegar al orgasmo junto con él. Jadeantes y sudorosos se dejaron caer al piso, agotados pero satisfechos.

-la próxima vez no me dejes tomar nada que tenga alcohol- se quejó Harry- no duro nada.

-la próxima vez no me dejes aceptar un trío Harry- agregó ella- soy otra persona completamente diferente.

Harry iba a contestar pero un fuerte ruido los asusto, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del baño y con bastante urgencia. Se cambiaron con velocidad, ya tenía cierta práctica adquirida y no tardaron más que un par de minutos. Con un movimiento de la varita desbloquearon la puerta y se quedaron estáticos ante su mala suerte.

Ron entraba corriendo al baño abriéndose el cierre mientras pasaba como bólido por delante de ellos. Lo vieron entrar a uno de los baños para salir un segundo más tarde y quedárseles mirando con el pantalón bajo.

-¿Ginevra qué haces aquí?- preguntó desencajado

-yo vine a buscar a Harry porque estaba descompuesto-mintió

-mentira, Hermione me dijo que Harry se había ido a su departamento porque mañana tenía una reunión de trabajo my importante- gritó Ron con la cara completamente colorada

-y me estaba yendo Ron- intentó salvarla el pelirrojo- pero pase por el baño, no me siento muy bien.

-si puedo verlo por la camisa mal abrochada de mi hermana que no te sentías bien- ella se arregló la ropa

-Ron por favor- pidió Harry

-Por favor nada Potter, el miércoles en la tienda de mis hermanos- lo fulminó con la mirada –vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

-Ron le llegan a pegar y te voy a…

-no te metas Ginny, vamos a hacer lo que cualquier hermano tendría que haber hecho al principio-

-Ronald se cuidarme bien sola-

-pues no parece si andas acostándote por cualquier lado con alguien que no es tu esposo- Ron estaba fuera de sí

-porque seguro que tú con Hermione se la pasan jugando al ajedrez ¿no hermanito?

-lo que yo haga es mi asunto, estamos hablando de mi Ginevra-

-me parece que es suficiente Ron- intervino Harry antes de que alguien fuera asesinado- yo me tengo que ir y tú tienes que calmarte, mañana cierro el trato para patrocinar a las Holihead harpies y no tengo ganas de soportar tus berrinches- ya estaba cansado de los arranque de hermano celoso de su mejor amigo- vamos Gin, te dejo en tu casa-

-chau Ronald- dijeron los dos antes de salir del baño para despedirse de todos y tomarse el autobús noctambulo ya que no estaban en condiciones de desaparecer.

-Si eso del miércoles sigue en pie- comento Harry en la puerta de la madriguera a punto de irse- te juro como que me llamo Harry James Potter que les voy a dar a tus hermanos una verdadera razón para pegarme.

-no hagas nada raro amor- le pidió ella

-nunca linda, te amo, no vemos mañana- le dio un corto beso y volvió a subir al famoso transporte mágico para desaparecer en la noche.

* * *

><p>todo por hoy (: dejen rewiews para hacerme saber si me dedico a otra cosa o si por el contrario les gusta y pongo más empeño para traerles antes el próximo cap.<p>

saludos a todos, y buen comienzo de semana (:


	14. Sortilegios Wasley

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Sortilegios Weasleys<p>

-AHÍ AHÍ, MERLÍN HARRY AHÍ SÍ-

Seis cabezas pelirrojas se dieron vuelta en ese preciso instante, clavando la mirada en la pequeña puerta que llevaba al depósito de Sortilegios Weasley´s.

-SÍ, SÍ NO PARES MÁS RÁPIDO AHÍ AHÍ, HARRY DIOS-

-HO MERLÍN DIOS-

-¿esos son…?- Bill miraba espantado a sus hermanos

-si- contestó Fred completamente serio.

Fueron tres segundos de completa tensión, donde los seis varones Weasley completamente estáticos intentaban acordarse como caminar. Fue un grito de puro placer proveniente de su hermanita lo que los hizo reaccionar. Como bólidos fueron hasta la puerta y la estamparon contra la pared. Las pilas y pilas y más pilas de cajas rotuladas impedían ver cualquier cosa, pero una risa ahogada y el sonido de unos pasos confirmaron que los varones Weasley's no estaban solos en ese depósito.

-vamos no tenemos tiempo- se escuchó una voz susurrando.

George fue el primero en meterse entre las pilas de cajas seguido muy de cerca por sus hermanos, cada vez más enojados. No hubiera llegado a más que un par de gritos pero cuando los seis varones encontraron un corpiño de encaje violeta colgando de una punta de una caja la poca paciencia que les quedaba terminó por desaparecer. Ahora con las varitas en mano se disponían a buscar al canalla que había osado tocar a su hermanito en sus propios dominios y fuera del matrimonio.

-POTTER VAS A MORIR- gritó Ron

-DE LA FORMA MÁS DOLOROSA QUE SE NOS OCURRA- agregó Percy

Poco a poco fueron encontrando el resto de las prendas, una remera debajo de una mesa, una pollera colgando de una escoba falsa, un par de anteojos tirados en el piso, una camisa de mujer, un jean mezclado entre las galletas canario, unas bragas completamente destruidas y lo que parecían ser unos bóxer con dibujos de micropuff.

A los que no encontraban por ningún lado eran a cara rajada y a la traidora Weasley, como los habían bautizado mientras recorrían todo el lugar recolectando ropa. Decidieron dividirse, no podían haber salido del local, no tenían ropa y ron tenía en su poder las dos varitas que habían encontrado debajo de una silla.

Fred y George se quedaron en el depósito, Ron y Charlie subieron al segundo piso del local y Bill y Percy buscaron por toda planta baja. Durante la siguiente media hora buscaron en todos lados, levantaron cada caja, corrieron cada estantería y se fijaron debajo de cada mesa y los muy escurridizos no aparecían por ningún lado. Cuando se resignaron a que capaz de alguna forma milagrosa habían logrado escaparse de ellos se reunieron devuelta en el depósito para discutir que hacer a continuación. Era ya bien entrada la noche pero eran capaces de quedarse toda la noche despiertos para darle a ese tal Potter su merecido; acordaron las zonas a recorrer por el callejón Diagon cada uno y cuando estaban por salir escucharon un fuerte golpe que venía desde el segundo piso. Fueron corriendo, tirando cosas en el camino, pero nada de eso importaba tenían que llegar a su hermana y al ingrato de su novio.

Y quien sabe si gracias a Merlín, a la alineación de los astros o a alguna fuerza sobrenatural producida por Nargels encontraron por fin a Harry tirado en el piso riéndose a carcajada limpia solo con una bandera de los Chuddley Cannons atada a la cintura.

La imagen no tenía sentido alguno, el cuerpo todo trabajado del joven mago se contorsionaba por la risa de forma poco natural y la bandera amenazaba con desatarse, buscaron por todos lados la causa de tanta risa, olvidándose por un segundo que iban dispuestos a matarlo, y tardaron un rato en ver la cara de Ginny riendo sobre una repisa a unos cuatro metros del suelo tapada con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Lo levantaron desde debajo de los brazos y lo ataron en una silla en el medio de la tienda. Con Ginny tuvieron un poco más de delicadeza al no atarla a la silla. Todavía seguían los dos riéndose cuando Percy acercó una lámpara directo a la cara de los dos.

-muy bien Potter- comenzó Bill – nos vas a decir exactamente qué estabas haciendo con Ginevra.

Harry lo observó como si fuera tonto antes de responder –exploraba su cámara secreta, no te preocupes todo está perfecto Bill.

Un asombroso derechazo impactó en la cara del chico dejándolo medio aturdido, todos miraron sorprendidos a Ron que daba satitos agarrándose la mano con gesto de dolor.

-eso duele – se quejó

-Ronald si llegas a tocarle la cara otra vez vas a tener que juntar los pedacitos de tu entrepierna en una bolsita para llevártelos devuelta- dijo Ginny bastante seria.

-Potter no te pases de listo con nosotros ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Percy

-algo que tú nunca harías con nadie por lento- otro golpe en la cara y otro más en la panza por si las dudas.

-¿te parece gracioso andar tocando a nuestra hermana cara rajada?- intervino Charlie preparando el puño.

-gracioso, jamás me parecería gracioso- dijo enojado – es algo sumamente excitante. –el golpe de Charlie logró partirle la ceja dejando caer una gran cantidad de sangre por la cara de Harry.

-BASTA MANGA DE ENERGUMENOS LO VAN A LASTIMAR- Ginny estaba colérica.

Ahora sin importarle nada Fred, sabiendo que más tarde se iba a arrepentir ató a la silla a su hermana y por si las dudas la amordazó.

-última oportunidad Harry, y piensa antes de hablar- dijo Ron - ¿por qué estabas teniendo relaciones con mi hermana justo aquí?

-relaciones ¿he? – Preguntó extrañado – yo no estaba haciendo eso con Ginny, por favor Ron.

-mala respuesta- dijo George y le dio un Cross de derecha.

Se estaban acercando los otros Weasley a pegarles cuando la puerta del local se abrió de tal forma que era digna de estar en una película y entró Hermione gritando como posesa que pararan.

-Llegué tan rápido como pude Ginny- dijo mirando a su amiga amordazada – deberías haberme mandado un patronus.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Mione?- preguntó Ron confundido

-de que ustedes se están por arrepentir de ahora hasta el resto de sus miserables vidas- dijo enojada

- no te sigo Hermione – Bill la miraba confundido

-estos dos idiotas, en su mentes retorcidas buscaron alguna forma de hacerles comprender a ustedes, otro grupo de idiotas, que ellos son dignos de confianza y deberían dejar de molestarlos- contó

-eso es ridículo- dijo George – los encontramos en pleno acto.

-accio grabadora – una pequeña grabadora de mano llego volando hasta la castaña que sin esperar a que nadie dijera retrocedió la cinta y dio play.

-AHÍ AHÍ, MERLÍN HARRY AHÍ SÍ-

-SÍ, SÍ NO PARES MÁS RÁPIDO AHÍ AHÍ, HARRY DIOS-

-HO MERLÍN DIOS- la cinta siguió un rato más pero Hermione con cara de asco la paró.

- Es de una película que graciosamente, Ronald tenía escondida debajo de la cama- fulminó a su novio con la mirada- como me detallo Ginny en la carta que dejo, aquí está la película – tiró un vhs al suelo- y sí, el protagonista se llama Harry; no son ellos- sentenció

-¿y toda ropa que encontramos tirada?- preguntó Percy

Hermione con toda naturalidad le saco la bandera a Harry para mostrar que tenía una bermuda color verde militar puestas y luego le saco la capa de invisibilidad a Ginny mostrando que estaba vestida de pies a cabeza.

-¿pero y lo de que estaba revisando la cámara secreta de Ginny?- preguntó Charlie cada vez menos seguro.

-es una Quaffle encantada, se llama "la cámara secreta"- dijo Harry – las estamos probando en la empresa como nuevo juguete, tiene en su interior algo de alguno de los cazadores y con un simple hechizo de rastreo siempre va a encontrar la forma de llegar a su cazador, es una forma fácil de conseguir la pelota- guiñó un ojo descaradamente

-sí pero no es muy legal que digamos- se quejó Ron

-¿entonces por qué hicieron esto?- pregunto percy sacándole la mordaza a Ginny

-para que se den cuenta que son unos trogloditas siempre piensan mal, y aun en las peores situaciones no deberían desconfiar de mi, su hermanita- lo miró haciendo puchero digno de una nena de tres años.

Los varones Weasley's se miraron culpables, ella era tan buena y se habían comportado como uno mandriles al pegarle de esa manera a Harry, que al fin de cuentas era uno más de ellos y solo quería cuidar a su hermanita.

-¿por qué armaron semejante teatro, no era más fácil decirnos que no desconfiemos?- preguntó Fred.

-no nos hubieran creído- contestó Ginny con una lagrima cayendo por el costado del rostro.

-no pequeña no llores, perdónanos- salto Bill enseguida a consolarla.

Los desataron, le arreglaron más o menos las heridas a Harry y les pidieron perdón incontables veces, se sentían horribles, ¿Cómo habían desconfiado así de su hermanita y Harry? Qué clase de familia eran, vergüenza les daban, uno a uno desfilaron hacía la salida sin dejar de pedir perdón, la última en salir, prometiendo un gran sermón a Ron fue Hermione, que fijándose que nadie la viera les guiño un ojo descaradamente a sus dos amigos antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿crees que se darán de qué los manipulaste cual nenes de tres años?- preguntó Harry riendo

-tal vez, pero la culpa de haberte pegado les hará tardar más, y para ese entonces yo seré una mujer casada que hace con su esposo lo que se le antoje- dijo muy contenta la pelirroja.

-¿lo que se te antoje?- preguntó bastante sugestivo.

Ella se acercó al morocho lentamente, resaltando cada una de sus curvas al caminar, sonriendo traviesamente, esa noche iba a cumplir uno de los lugares más difíciles que tenían de la lista, esa noche, después de haber engañado a todos sus hermanos, iba a hacerlo en sortilegios Weasley's.

* * *

><p>No tengo perdón de Dios, soy un desastre lo sé; e capítulo acabo de terminarlo 1.00 am de argentina y no quedó como esperaba, ni lo que ustedes debían esperar, estoy pensando seriamente en re-editarlo, pero me sentía mal dejandolos colgados.<p>

Paso a explicar mis excusas (que en realidad no meresco dar u.u) estoy hasta el cuello de finales, no les puedo explicar, para el que no lo sabía tengo 17 años (debería darme verguenza escribir cosas así (?) y estoy en el último ao de secundaría, a punto de entrar a la facultad (en la que tengo que rendir para ingresar) y me están llenando de apuntes, trabajos, fechas de entrega y no tengo tiempo ni de ir al baño. pido perdón a esas buenas almas que me leen y prometo que al próximo capitulo le voy a encontrar más tiempo para escribirlo.

gracias por bancarme, it's just another freak


	15. El bote

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

OH SI RENACÍ DE LAS CENIZAS CUAL FENIX... o pollo al spiedo en mi caso...

un desastre lo mio, no tengo excusas y la verdad no se merecen que invente alguna, pido perdón a aquellas bondadosas almas que me leían, ya queda poco y encontré el problema del asunto; no es nada fácil escribir la misma escena 15 veces y que parezca distinta u.u es todo un reto. Quedan tres cápitulos, no que más y uno ya está escrito así que no creo que vuelva a desaparecer de esta manera...

Ahora si no los aburro más, se acepta cualquier clase de critica, hechizo o maldición :D

it'sjustanotherfreak (:

* * *

><p>El bote.<p>

-¿y esa cosa es segura?- preguntó mirando la pequeña embarcación - ¿no parece que pueda soportar el peso de una persona?

-¿acaso dudas de mi pelirroja?- dijo Harry

Ginny miró el pequeño bote a remo que flotaba decrépitamente sobre el agua, era chiquito, la pintura blanca estaba descascarada, tenía un par de adornos en madera pegados en el costado y podía ver, sin dificultad alguna, los pequeños charquitos de agua dentro del bote.

-dudo del cacharro este amor- le dio una pequeña patadita al bote y se cayó uno de los adornos al agua, miró a Harry con cara de "te lo dije" – ¿ves mi punto?

-Cobarde- se burló y de un salto se metió en la embarcación que se tambaleó peligrosamente pero no cedió ante el peso del chico.

-¿no hay otra cosa más resistente?- preguntó sin atreverse a subir.

-No, es lo único que tenían en el camping, vamos Weasley- la animo a subir tendiéndole una mano.

-si no fuera porque te amo Potter- murmuró subiéndose al bote casi con miedo.

Para su sorpresa el bote aguanto a flote con los dos arriba, se sentaron y con una sonrisa Harry comenzó a remar hacia el centro del lago, alejándose de las carpas llenas de ojos curiosos.

-Mcgonagall me mandó una carta ayer- comentó Harry para hablar de algo mientras navegaban- Griffindor ganó las siete escobas que fuimos a regalar.

-ningún otro equipo puede compararse al de Griffindor y ahora no tendrán chance contra ellos-

-igual nadie pudo igualar al mejor buscador de Griffindor, ni siquiera los de la misma casa- dijo Harry agrandándose.

-sí, nadie pudo igualarme nunca- se burló Ginny.

-ya te gustaría, ya te gustaría- masculló él.

-Harry en serio no creo que esta cosa aguante- señaló al bote

-¿piensas implementar técnicas de sadomasoquismo o algo así?-preguntó Harry, ella lo miró confundida- digo, no debe ser algo muy fácil romper un bote a menos que quieras hacerlo rápido y furioso- le guiñó un ojo

-no seas tarado, esto se cae a pedazos solo-

-claro que no, es sólido como un roca- y para comprobar su teoría le dio un golpe a la embarcación con un remo.

Para sorpresa de Ginny el bote no sufrió ningún daño, seguía igual de enclenque y descolorido que antes. Pero el remo no tuvo la misma suerte, Harry sostenía en su mano derecha una parte de la pieza de madera mientras veía, por un costado, como se hundía la otra parte en las profundidades del lago. Ella lo miró triunfante, esa cosa era un peligro.

-Esto prueba mi punto- dijo Harry

-¿a si? Cómo si se puede saber-

-el bote es tan resistente que es capaz de romper un remo-

-o el remo estaba igual o peor que el bote en sí-

-shh yo dije mi teoría antes, así que es la que vale- le sacó la lengua en una actitud muy infantil.

-maduro te decían ¿no?-

-madurar es de frutas pelirroja-

-san Potter Banana te voy a decir de ahora en más- se burló ella

-sabes tus hermanos encontrarían miles de chistes de mal gusto con ese sobrenombre- dijo Harry pensativo

-sí, será mejor que esto quede entre nosotros bananita- coincidió ella.

-ya te voy a agarrar, nadie le dice bananita a Harry Potter y vive para contarlo- y tirando el remo que le quedaba al agua saltó sobre Ginny haciendo temblar el bote.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRY NO COSQUILLAS NO- Ginny reía descontrolada intentando escaparse de las manos de Harry, sin éxito alguno- POR FA-FAVOR PO-POR FAVOR HARRY NOOO PIEDAD- Harry seguía sin escucharla, riendo con ella al ver como el rostro de Ginny se iba tiendo de un rojo furioso- BASTA BA-BASTA.

Cuando por fin Harry la dejó en paz Ginny tardó varios minutos en recobrar el aliento, aun estaba sobre ella, sosteniéndola con el cuerpo.

-me encantan tus pecas ¿sabías?- comentó él como sí nada.

-yo las odio- dijo ella en cambio- me hacen parecer una nena de diez años.

-te hacen ver más tierna-

- yo no soy tierna Harry, soy una diosa-

-sí, diosa, dios sabrá porque saliste así- se burló él.

-¿usted tiene idea con quien está hablando caballero?- dijo asiéndose la ofendida

-no- contestó- pero ¿podría ser tan amable de ilustrarme señorita?

Con un giró del cuerpo Ginny invirtió las posiciones, quedando ella recostada sobre el chico, él la miraba embobado, completamente estupidizado.

-yo- Ginny se aclaró la garganta anunciando que iba a decir algo sumamente importante- soy Ginevra Molly Weasley y usted señor…

Ginny nunca terminó su pomposa proclama porque Harry la besó. La besó como lo había hecho por primera vez años atrás en la sala común de Griffindor, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con demasiada pasión.

Harry no la soltó, tampoco es que ella pusiera mucha resistencia, poco a poco fue sacándole la ropa, disfrutando cada rose de la piel, cada pequeño espasmo que sentía cuando ella recorría su cuerpo con esas pequeñas manos. Estaba ansioso por sentirla, por tenerla para él solo el tiempo que quisiera. Ya se había olvidado la última vez que había podido estar con su novia sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Besó cada peca, cada centímetro de su pálida piel, quería disfrutarlo, se sentía tan bien, tan natural estar de esa forma con Ginny.

-te amo- susurró sincero, ella se abrazó aun más a Harry como respuesta.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, las caricias calentaban los cuerpos y los leves suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba en la laguna.

Con extrema delicadeza Harry cambió las posiciones, colocó a Ginny debajo de él, escondiéndola de cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiera llegar hasta ahí.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con seguridad, disfrutando del cuerpo que tan bien conocía. Acarició cada pliegue de se piel con una paciencia infinita, no quería apresurar el momento.

La penetró con delicadeza, perdiéndose en esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían completamente loco, comenzó un vaivén lento y rítmico que se acoplaba perfectamente con el movimiento del agua. Sentía que podía quedarse así para siempre, disfrutando del cuerpo de Ginny, respirando ese perfume embriagador.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo a medida que la temperatura se elevaba, sostenía a su novia de la cintura guiándola, llevándola al más exquisito placer. El sol le quemaba la espalda y el canto de algún pájaro tapaba sus gemidos ahogados. Sentía que el bote se movía junto a ellos, como si estuviera coordinado con extrema precisión a sus movimientos.

Y cuando Harry sintió que estaba por llegar al mismo cielo… CRASH!

Por fin había sucedido lo que Ginny temía desde el principió, el bote no había podido soportar tanto ajetreo y terminó por quebrase en el momento menos oportuno.

-Pero por los cojones de Griffindor, ¿sí no está Ron siempre va a aparecer algo que nos interrumpa?- se quejó Harry saliendo a flote completamente empapado, empujo un pedazo de madera que quedaba flotando y se acercó a su novia que tosía desesperadamente intentando sacar toda el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones.

-¿estás bien amor?- preguntó preocupado

-si- se las arregló ella para decir- te dije que ese cacharrito ese no aguantaría-

-es que soy un dios salvaje del sexo Gin- se jactó él- son cosas que no puedo evitar.

-tarado se rió ella antes de besarlo- volvamos, mira allí están flotando nuestras ropas-

Tomaron lo imprescindible para cubrir su cuerpo y riéndose de su mala suerte volvieron nadando a la orilla donde varías personas los miraban preocupados.

Se tomaron de la mano antes de desaparecer detrás de unos árboles rumbo al diminuto departamento de Harry.

* * *

><p>Todavía no me convence ese final poco emocionante, pero es lo que hay, si llegaste hasta acá no me queda más que decirte gracias por leer :D<p> 


	16. La cama de agua y otras cosas

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

a que nadie me esperaba tan pronto... bue relativamente pronto, teniendo en cuenta, lo que tarde en actualizar la última vez. Aquí estamos, nos volvemos a encontrar.

Es algo distinto este capítulo, ya verán porque, pero tenía que pasar en algún momento. Este es el último lugar de la lista, y si nos ponemos quisquillosos y contamos los lugares vamos a ver que son 14 ¬¬ sí no me entraban en el calendario para que quede como yo quería así que sean felices inventando el lugar que les parezca en sus lindas cabezitas :D

ahora sí los dejo leer en paz.

It'sjustanotherfreak.

* * *

><p><span>La cama de agua. (y otras cosas)<span>

Ginny se miraba en el espejo y se reprendía mentalmente cómo podía ser tan estúpida ¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo no se había acordado? No quería admitirlo pero Hermione y su madre tenían razón cada vez que la llamaban irresponsable por no anotar las fechas. Su cerebro estaba completamente parado por la rabia que sentía, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese una interminable lista de insultos de la cual cualquier mortífago se hubiera sentido orgulloso.

Se sentó frustrada en el piso del amplio baño, sabía que del otro lado de la puerta la esperaba Harry para lo que debería de haber sido una noche única, este era el último lugar de la lista que había hecho un mes atrás, era el último lugar que habían planeado con tanta ilusión, el último y el más esperado. O por lo menos así lo era para ella.

Había acordado hacerlo disimuladamente, Harry fue a comprar todo lo que necesitaban sin que Ron o alguna persona cercana se dieran cuenta, mientras que ella bajo otro nombre alquilaba una habitación en esa especie de hotel donde ahora estaban.

Semanas de planes tirados a la basura por un simple error de cálculos, plata y expectativas gastadas sin sentido solo porque a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar en ese asunto.

Era fin de mes, 28 para ser más precisa y como todo 28 de cada mes a Ginny le bajaba la regla. Miraba enojada en paquete de tampones que estaba tirado a su lado, ¿ES QUE NO TENÍA UNA MEJOR FECHA PARA QUE A SUS OVARIOS SE LE OCURRIERAN CAERSE?

La chica maldecía a los cuatro vientos, no solo le habían arruinado la noche, sino que también le dolían como si tuviera un hipogrifo bailando zapateo americano sobre su vientre.

Bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo y miró frustrada como su microscópico disfraz de prisionera parecía burlarse de la situación. Sí, porque no solo había buscado una cama de agua para su último lugar, también habían agregado disfraces y toda clase de juguetes acordes al momento, juguetes que ahora no servían para nada.

Suspirando se levantó del frío piso y se miró por última vez al espejo. Salió decidida a enfrentar a Harry pero ni bien cruzó la puerta del baño estalló en carcajadas olvidándose de su pequeño problema.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríe Weasley?- preguntó Harry ofendido, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna más que una larga serie de carcajadas.

Ginny no pudo contestar estaba agarrándose las costillas, donde ya le dolía de tanto reírse, mientras iba cayendo al piso víctima de un ataque de risa. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Harry no movió un pelo, hasta que ella pudo recomponerse y volver a ponerse de pie.

Todavía quedaban rastros de la risa cuando miró a Harry y dijo:

-Lo siento- y como si hubiera dicho un chiste graciosísimo volvió a reírse descontroladamente.

-esto… ¿tengo que preocuparme?- pregunto el chico que no sabía si enojarse o preocuparse.

Ginny negó como pudo con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Harry, no se sentó si no que se lo quedó mirando intentando contener la risa. Harry que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que ella había salido de baño estaba tirado en la cama sobre su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y una pierna flexionada, en lo que él debía creer que era un pose sexy. Estaba vestido con una apretada, apretadísima, camisa azul oscuro, lo que parecía ser un calzoncillo de cuero, una gorra de policía y anteojos a juego.

-Harry, tus actitudes de sex simbol son muy danver- comentó ella.

-¿danver?- pregunto sin entender

-sí, DAN VERgüenza- y sin poder evitarlo volvió a estallar en risas.

-ya te voy a dar danver pelirroja- se ofendió Harry, de un solo movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la tiró a la cama.

Ginny gritó asustada cuando la cama los hizo saltar varios centímetros y siguió con cara de susto lo que tardó en estabilizarse el colchón.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?- preguntó recelosa.

-es una cama de agua pelirroja- contestó el simplemente

-¿pero por qué se mueve tanto?-

-es una cama de agua Gin, tiene agua adentro-dijo haciéndole notar muy claramente lo tonto de su comentario.

-mucho cuidado con ese tonito Potter- le reprochó en broma – bueno, ¿qu hay en la agenda para hoy?- preguntó como quien quiere saber qué día es.

-bueno, en un principió tendremos una amena cena a la luz de aquella lámpara - contestó señalando una horripilante lámpara de techo que colgaba sobre una minúscula mesa, Ginny solo rió- después preparé una sesión de masajes en aquel jacuzzi- señaló el bacón de la habitación esta vez- y después… después veremos la cama esta- y le guiñó un ojo sugerentemente.

-¿Qué comeremos?- preguntó intentando no imaginarse como reaccionaria él cuando le arruinara los planes.

-pescado con algo, la verdad no sé muy bien, no era lo que más me interesaba- dijo sonriendo

-¿pescado?- dijo ella puniendo cara de asco- sabes dicen que eres lo que comes-

-qué curioso- comentó Harry extrañado- no recuerdo haberme comido una bomba sensual hoy al mediodía- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-todavía me sorprende que quepamos los tres en una cama- él solo la miró sin entender- tu, tu gigante ego y yo- dijo caradura

-perdone señorita humilde- se rió él

-perdonado señor ego, no se preocupe- le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento llegó la comida, Harry, vestido como estaba, fue a recibirla y la dejó sobre la mesa, sabía que Ginny se iba a negar rotundamente a comer eso, cuando le ponía cara de asco a algo era imposible hacerla razonar, así que con un movimiento de la varita desapareció la bandeja y en su lugar apareció una fondue de queso.

Ginny se abalanzó a la mesa, le dolía horrores la panza, por lo menos se daría el gusto de comer.

-alguien tenía hambre- se burló él.

Comieron decentemente por un rato, claro que cuando Harry se llenó se empezó a aburrir y disimuladamente le tiraba pedacitos de pan a Ginny que jugaba con el queso haciendo tiempo. De pedacitos de pan pasó a tirar pedacitos de carne, a un tomate entero. La pequeña guerra de comida no termino para nada bien, ya que cuando Ginny decidió defenderse lo hizo con la olla de queso entera, cubriendo toda la cabeza de Harry.

-hey, eso es tramposo hasta para un Slytherin- se quejó, Ginny solo reía.

-vamos a lavarte esa cabeza cicatrizada Potter- dijo llevándolo hasta el baño.

Diez minutos después salían del baño, Harry completamente empapado y Ginny fresca como lechuga riéndose atrás.

-la vas a pagar caro Weasley- dijo Harry antes de levantarla de la cintura y llevarla a rastras hasta el jacuzzi.

La tiró, suavemente, entre las burbujeantes aguas y dos segundos después se metió él. La acorraló contra una pared y sin darle tiempo a decir nada la besó. Fue un beso rudo, donde se hacía lo que él quería, cómo y cuando quería. Ginny no pudo más que dejarse levar por esa muestra de poder y corresponderle colgándose del cuello. Cuando sintió las manos de Harry bajar por su cintura se separó bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el algo contrariado.

-nada- Ginny esquivó su mirada y suspiró- No podemos- dijo finalmente.

-¿cómo que no podemos?- se asustó él.

- no, yo lo siento- se tomó el vientre mirándolo apenada- no me di cuenta, no calculé bien…

-¿estás embarazada?- se alarmó Harry viendo como ella se tomaba el vientre y entendiendo cualquier cosa- ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- y dicho eso, se desmayó.

Varios minutos más tarde Harry volvió a reaccionar, estaba por arte de magia en la movediza cama, con Ginny muy preocupada a su lado.

-sobrevives a Voldemort y te desmayas porque estoy embarazada- dijo sin creerlo Ginny- vaya hombre valiente que resultaste ser.

-estas embarazada- se alarmó- tenemos que comprar una casa, pañales mamaderas, juguetes ya no hay tiempo, tus hermanos van a matarme, ¿qué hago, qué hago?, ¿de qué te ríes Weasley?- preguntó asustado

-Harry no estoy embarazada- dijo ella riéndose del ataque de paranoia de su novio

-pero no podemos y tu vientre y…- fue como sí algo golpeara la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo entender- ¿a qué fecha estamos?- preguntó

-domingo 28- contestó ella.

-oh – se lamentó- me había olvidado… ¿no quieres probar igual?- preguntó medio inseguro, para ser sinceros no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho.

-no Harry, necesito algo de tranquilidad en esa zona- dijo apenada.

-por algo odiaba los fin de mes- murmuró algo que sonaba como "estúpida regla y inspiración cortada" pero Ginny no entendió muy bien- entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-ya estamos aquí, algo podemos hacer- intentó animarlo

-bueno pero primero lo primero- Harry se levantó y fue hasta el pequeño bolso que había llevado y le lanzó una remera suya y el short con que ella había llegado al hotel- no puedo verte vestida así, empapada de pies a cabeza y portarme como santo, mi autocontrol no llega a tanto- dijo sonriendo.

-¿no estás enojado?- preguntó con curiosidad

-no amor, si no se puede no se puede- dijo resuelto- siempre podemos volver.

-por algo te amaba- contestó Ginny colgándose cual coala de él en un abrazo oso.

-¿no era por mis grandiosas habilidades en materia sexual?- preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Qué habilidades?- se burló ella y entró corriendo al baño a cambiarse antes de que Harry entendiera su respuesta.

Cuando salió vio que Harry también se había cambiado, y ahora solo llevaba una remera holgada y unos bóxers negros.

-el cuero no es bueno para el pequeño Harry- le explicó.

Se sentó con él en la cama y lo miró, esperando que propusiera algo para hacer. Pero no decía nada, recorría la habitación con la mirada buscando algo interesante, sin mucha suerte.

Aburrida Ginny lo empujó juguetonamente, Harry ofendido se la devolvió con bastante más fuerte haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio en la cama de agua y terminara casi por caerse.

-vas a lamentar eso Potter- dijo antes de tirarse sobre el intentando tirarlo.

Por más fuerza que hiciera, no podía lograr que Harry se callera de la cama, probó empujándolo de un lado, del otro, tirándose arriba, tirándole almohadas. Pero no había caso, Harry entre risas siempre lograba dejarla a ella sentada en el piso.

-me rindo- se ofuscó Ginny volviendo a subir en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Harry solo se rió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla logrando que ella volviera a sonreír.

-no te enojes princesa- susurró abriendo los brazos para que ella se acomodara en su abrazo- aunque tengas la fuerza de una oruga yo te amo- ella solo le pegó en respuesta, el volvió a besarla.

-soy un hombre maltratado- se quejó cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para separarse de Ginny- voy a necesitar un grupo de apoyo moral para superar esto-

-tonto- se rió ella

-encima me insultas- se hizo el enojado

-pero es con amor, lindo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-si amor, amor- repitió él en su papel de hombre ofendido, Ginny le dio un tierno beso- así está mejor pelirroja- dijo contento.

-Harry hace como media hora que quiero preguntarte ¿Qué es ese patito que sobresale del bolso?- preguntó señalando el bolo de donde Harry había sacado la ropa.

- a eso- se levantó y trajo un par de patitos, esposas, unas pelotitas unidas por un hilo, algo con forma de pene morado, varias cajitas de colores, y un par de objetos de cuerpo- eran para ahora, pero viendo que es imposible usarlos…- Harry prendió un patito que empezó a vibrar copiosamente- ¿jugamos una carrera de consoladores?- preguntó riéndose.

Riéndose sin parar armaron una especie de pista de carreras desde una punta de la habitación a la otro, la línea de llegada eran las pelotitas unidas con el hilo y los costados de la pista estaban marcados con un par de látigos y las prendas de cuero. Prendieron los patitos y los apoyaron en el piso, inmediatamente después de soltarlos los juguetes de goma comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, haciendo un rítmico golpeteo en el piso de madera. Como si fueran caballos de carrera Harry y Ginny alentaban respectivamente sus patitos. Fue una carrera reñida, donde el patito de Harry se tropezó varias veces y el de Ginny se desviaba hacia los costados. Al final con bastante trampa, el patito de la pelirroja logró llegar a la meta y levantándolo con ambas manos realizó un baile de la victoria demasiado ridículo, mientras Harry dirigía toda clase de improperios contra su estúpido pato que daba vueltas en el piso.

-hiciste trampa, no vale- se quejó Harry

-mentira, fue una carrera completamente limpia- dijo ella.

-claro, limpia como el pelo de snape- contestó.

-oye Harry ¿qué son las cajitas de colores esas?- pregunta señalando la pila de cajas.

-distintos tipos de condones- dijo observando los coloridos paquetitos, tomó uno y lo abrió, saco una tira de tres condones y con la varita sacó e infló uno como si fuera un globo, lo tiró al aire y repitió la acción con los otros dos.

Al poco rato la habitación estaba llena de preservativos flotantes de todos los colores y texturas imaginables y Harry y Ginny habían comenzado una competencia para ver quien reventaba más lanzándoles hechizos punzantes con la varita.

Media hora más Ginny aseguraba que Harry había ganado con trampa y que era imposible que ella hubiera perdido. Harry no daba el brazo a torcer y aseguraba que había ganado limpiamente, pero cuando su novia se había decidido por vengarse tirándose arriba de Harry un leve golpeteo en la puerta los sorprendió.

Harry se levantó y se fue a fijar quien era, serio como el solo estaba el encargado del hotel.

-Les vengo a informar que, por quejas de los clientes sobre algunos ruidos molestos, van a tener que retirarse del establecimiento- anunció solemne- si en diez minutos no abandonan la habitación voy a recurrir a la policía, tengas buenas noches- y dicho eso se fue por el pasillo con paso lento.

-que hombre amargado- comentó Ginny enojada.

-son cosas que pasan, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Harry.

Juntaron todo, se vistieron bien y limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho, con una última sonrisa se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron del hotel.

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la puerta de la madriguera, Ginny parecía enojada.

-no quiero volver a casa- se quejó

-son las cuatro de la mañana amor, tu mamá se va a dar cuenta que no estás en algún momento- comentó divertido.

-no es eso, se que si te dejo el troglodita de mi hermano te va a secuestrar para tu despedida de solteros- confesó

-como si tú no fueras a ser secuestrada por las pervertidas de Hermione y Luna- contraatacó él.

-bueno, pero no quiero que andes tocando culos a ninguna stripper- dijo como si tuviera cinco años

-entonces… ¿puedo tocar el resto?- preguntó divertido

-NI SE TE OCURRA POTTER- contestó celosa.

Harry solo se rió.

-la pasé bien hoy- comentó –hace mucho no me reía de semejantes estupideces.

-siempre que estoy yo vas a pasar bien, es un don natural en mi- se agrandó Ginny.

-ya le saltó la humildad- se burló- nos vemos el martes en la boda amor, te amo- le dio un tierno beso y giró para irse, antes de desaparecer escuchó como Ginny le gritaba.

-No llegues tarde Potter-

-nunca- y con una floritura de la varita desapareció en la noche.

* * *

><p>y eso fue todo... por hoy, tengo planeado dos capítulos más... pero las despedidas de soltero son completamente prescindibles pero (como buena slytherin que soy) , les juro que los reviews me darán más ganas de escribirlas :D<p>

Na chiste, si no tienen ganas no comenten, pero de verdad se agracen los reviews, sean buenos o malos, siempre dan más ganas de escribir.

Feliz día de san valentín, y para todos los forever alone como yo, a no deprimirse, siempre podemos salir a torturar parejas felices :P

hasta el próximo capítulo. It'sjustanotherfreak


	17. Despedida de solteros I

nada del Pottermundo me pertenece

son las 4.27 am y mi cabeza no da más, puede ser que el final sea medio cualquier cosa, pero es la hora xD hay que enteder. si no lo subía hoy el capítulo vaya a saber una cuando iba a poder subirlo.

hay dos canciones, que les recomiendo que pongan mientras lo leen (se van a dar cuenta cuando) son cherry pie de warrants y sexy back de justin timberlake... pero como gusten ustedes xD

ahora sí me retiro a dormir.

gracias por leer :D

itsjustanotherfreak.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La de ellas.<span>**

Welcome to Ambrossia.

-ya! Ya! Ya!- gritaba Tonks haciendo gestos con la mano señalando una puerta.

De la nada aparecieron cuatro figuras cubiertas de negro de pie a cabeza y se abalanzaron contra la indefensa puerta al son de un grito de guerra.

Ginny, que estaba solo en ropa interior poniéndose crema en el cuerpo, saltó mínimo tres metros para atrás cuando vio entrar cuatro encapuchados a su habitación.

No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar que ya la tenían amarrada con una capucha negra tapándole la cara y la bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras. Creyó escuchar las risas de su madre deseándole buena suerte y a su padre quejándose, pero no entendía nada ¡porqué nadie la ayudaba, estaba siendo secuestrada por Merlín!

La depositaron con poca delicadeza en una superficie dura, escuchó un portazo y sintió que el suelo se movía ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Cuando por fin dejó de sentir que se movía, sintió el sonido de una puerta abrise y una mano le quitó la capucha se dio cuenta que había estado en el baúl de un auto. Delante de ella sonrientes estaban luna y Hermione vestidas con sendos vestidos negros, que bien podrían haber sido remeras largas y pelucas fucsias.

-¿pero que tienen ustedes en la cabeza?- preguntó enojada.

-será mejor que te vistas- dijo luna tirándole un vestido igual que el de ella pero rojo y una peluca turquesa- a menos que quieras recorrer Londres en ropa interior-

-te recomiendo que le hagas caso, la cosa va enserio- dijo una chica que estaba al costado de luna

-¿Tabatha?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¿crees que nos perderíamos esto pelirroja?-preguntó otra chica- esta noche será inolvidable.

Ginny se sorprendió, esperaba una despedida de soltera bastante tranquila a decir verdad, un par de tragos, juegos comprometedores y no mucho más, pero si Lisa y Tabatha estaban metidas en esto todo Londres se iba a enterar que Ginny Weasley se casaba.

Se habían conocido mientras estudiaban en san mungo para ser sanadoras y entre fiesta y fiesta terminaron por hacerse muy amigas. Es que sí, algo que caracterizaba a las dos chicas era su amor desmedido por las fiestas, sobre todo a Tabatha.

-¿lista?- preguntó la vos de Tonks

-¿tú también?- exclamó sorprendida Ginny -¿y Remus?

-cuidando a Teddy- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- ¡Nos vamos!- gritó con alegría

Lisa, Tabatha, Luna subieron a los asientos de atrás, Tonks al del conductor y Hermione se encargó de ponerle un divertido adorno con forma de pene gigante en la cabeza.

-te sugiero que te agarres bien- comentó, y dicho eso fue a sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

Aun con el baúl abierto Tonks puso en marcha el auto y comenzaron a andar por las calles de Londres, mientras tiraban globos y otras cosas por las ventanas.

Ginny rogó al cielo que sus amigas no la torturaran demasiado.

Después de despertar a medio mundo por los bocinazos, la música a todo volumen y el sonido de las chicas gritando, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enorme discoteca muggle llamada ambossia (o así decía el cartel de lucs de neón de varios metros de alto) y Ginny bajó del baúl agradecida de poder tocar tierra otra vez.

-¿listas?- preguntó Tonks más que animada.

-Listas- respondieron todas.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, donde dos grandes guardias de seguridad miraban con mala cara a todo el que se les cruzara y una infinita cola de chicas aguardaba para entrar, bastó solo un saludo de Tabatha para que les abrieran las puertas y las dejaran pasar salteando al resto de las mujeres que las miraban indignadas.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- quiso saber luna sorprendida.

-hay que tener contactos Luna- dijo con una arrogancia nada propia de ella- es todo cosa de contactos- le guiñó un ojo.

El lugar no era una discoteca muggle como se había imaginado Ginny, si bien la música aturdía y había gente bailando, Ambrossia distaba mucho de ser una discoteca.

El enorme establecimiento estaba decorado como si fuera un antiguo edificio griego, columnas, barras de mármol y estatuas de dioses hermosos adornaban todo el lugar, pero lo que en verdad llamaban la atención no eran los hermosos dioses, si no los hermosos bailarines que vestidos solamente con un ajustado bóxer, movían sus aceitados cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

-¡ustedes mangas de pervertidas me trajeron a un stripp club!- dijo Ginny.

-no pareces muy afectada amiga- comentó Hermione entre risas.

-¡todas a la barra!- gritó Lisa emocionada.

Allí las atendió un musculoso joven, que a juego con el uniforme del lugar, solo llevaba un apretado bóxer y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué les sirvo señoritas?- preguntó meloso.

-lo que quieras lindo- contesto tabatha guiñando un ojo descaradamente

-danos cualquier cosa para empezar la última noche de libertad de esta chica- dijo Tonks con alegría señalando a Ginny con ambas manos.

-¿te casas?- dijo fingiendo estar apenado el barman- sabes, si algo sale mal, siempre estoy yo- dijo jugando antes de sacar seis chupitos y llenarlos de tequila- chicas, Ambrossia les da la bienvenida a la mejor noche de sus vidas, soy marco y espero que disfruten como nunca.

-¡por Ginny y todo lo que se va a perder a partir de mañana!- Grito Luna

-¡por Ginny!- gritaron todas antes de tomar.

De los tequilas pasaron a los licores, de melón, de manzana, de durazno, las chicas no le hacían asco a ninguno y ya más entrada la madrugada y con los ánimos más entonados las seis bailaban en el escenario principal muy poco consientes de lo que hacían.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron, la música bajó y la voz del DJ comenzó a resonar por la pista.

-Bienvenidas a Ambroooooooooooooossia- el efecto eco de la voz hacía retumbar todo el lugar -¿están listas para esta noche?- un coro de gritos surgió del público- ¿están listas para los chicos de ambrossia?- más gritos de emoción -¿están listas para estooooooo?

En ese instante la música estalló, Cherry Pie de Warrant comenzó a sonar y los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte del las chicas, todas, Ginny, luna, Hermione, Tonks, Lisa y Tabatha gritaban como si tuvieran quince años pegadas al escenario para tener una buena visión.

She is my cherry pie

_Cool drink of wather_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Taste so good_

_Make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie_

Las luces se prendieron de repente mostrando un costado del escenario donde tres bailarines musculosos, aceitados, ridículamente sexy y vestidos con un bóxer ajustado y un antifaz, se movían al ritmo de la canción.

_Swingin' on the front porch__  
><em>_swingin' on the lawn__  
><em>_swingin' where we want__  
><em>_'cause there ain't nobody home__  
><em>_swingin' to the left__  
><em>_and swingin' to the right__  
><em>_if i think about baseball__  
><em>_i'll swing all night_

El otro extremo del escenario se iluminó, mostrando otros tres bailarines en las mismas condiciones que los anteriores provocando la ovación del público. El alcohol parecía borrar cualquier rastro de vergüenza en las chiscas.

_swingin' in the living room__  
><em>_swingin' in the kitchen__  
><em>_most folks don't 'cause__  
><em>_they're too busy bitchin'__  
><em>_swingin' in there 'cause__  
><em>_she wanted me to feed her__  
><em>_so i mixed up the batter__  
><em>_and she licked the beater_

Las luces apuntaron al centro del escenario, allí un solo bailarín esperaba, sentado en una silla, vestido con pantalón de vestir, una ajustada camisa y un sombrero miraba a todo el público femenino con una sonrisa, se paró siguiendo el ritmo de la música y se acercó al borde del escenario donde estaban Ginny y las chicas, las miró un segundo y entendiendo la seña de Lisa subió con él a la novia. La sentó en la silla y sin darle tiempo a que ella haga nada, se sentó con delicadeza sobre ella.

_I scream you scream__  
><em>_we all scream for her__  
><em>_don't even try 'cause__  
><em>_you can't ignore her__  
><em>_she's my cherry pie__  
><em>_cool drink of water__  
><em>_such a sweet surprise__  
><em>_tastes so good__  
><em>_make a grown man cry__  
><em>_sweet cherry pie oh yea__  
><em>_she's my cherry pie_

-hace calor- dijo sugerentemente el stripper- ¿me ayudas con la camisa?

Ginny sabía que sí Harry se enteraba el pobre hombre iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero ¿por qué se tenía que enterar? Después de todo estar a dieta no impedía mirar el menú. Le desabrochó la camisa, siguiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo con los dedos. Cuando terminó la tiró al piso y el stripper se paró y se colocó detrás de ella.

_put a smile on your face__  
><em>_ten miles wide__  
><em>_looks so good__  
><em>_bring a tear to your eye__  
><em>_sweet cherry pie_

La música cambió de la nada, sexy back comenzó a sonar y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el stripper de Ginny volvió a la carga, pero esta vez el resto de sus compañeros se sumaron rodeando a la pelirroja (con peluca azul). Comenzaron a bailar moviendo todo el cuerpo con movimientos extremadamente sensuales. El stripper del sombrero se colocó delante de ella, tomó sus manos colocándolas en su pecho e hizo un recorrido por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero con sus manos.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Con un movimiento rápido él se dio vuelta mirando al público y se sacó los pantalones de un tirón, Ginny no podía apartar la mirada, eso sí era una buena vista…

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

El tema volvió a cambiar y los siete strippers que estaban bailando alrededor de Ginny se alejaron, uno de ellos la ayudo a levantarse mientras el DJ hablaba sobre la música.

-denle todas un fuerte aplauso a la novia que acaba de darse cuenta de todo lo no podrá hacer cuando se case- todas las chicas gritaron apoyando al DJ. Ginny bajó del escenario para juntarse con sus amigas mientras varias mujeres más eran subidas al escenario por los bailarines.

-alguna tienen suerte- comentó luna riéndose

-ella se casa mañana y le bailan siete bombones alrededor, me parece que me voy a casar yo también- dijo Tabatha entre risas.

-son de lo peor, como me van a hacer subir ahí- se quejó Ginny

-no parecías muy disgustada amiga- se burló Hermione.

-¡todas a la barra!- gritó Tonks.

-todas a la barra- gritaron todas.

Marcos estaba ahí como cuando llegaron, pero no estaba solo, una muy entusiasmada lisa estaba con él y no hablando del clima precisamente.

-¿Cuándo se fue esta chica?- preguntó Hermione

-tiene el don de desaparecer con alguien distinto cada vez que salimos- contó Ginny.

-he marcos- gritó Tonks

-queremos tragos- secundó luna.

El chico se separó de lisa y les sonrió, sacó dos botellas de champagne y las puso en la mesa con cinco copas.

-la casa invita- dijo antes volver a sus asuntos.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana las chicas se despidieron de ambrossia y a partir de ese momento a cualquiera que preguntara le dirían que el lugar era muy común y que ellas no eran de las que gritaban por alguien sacándose la ropa, ella tenían clases. Y juraron y re juraron eso durante varios años.

Ginny devuelta en el baúl sentía que la cabeza iba a volarle en mil pedazos, pero no le sorprendió nada ver que no se dirigían devuelta a la madriguera.

Cuando el auto paró vio que estaban en frente de un bar, hubiera leído el nombre, pero no sabía si era por el cansancio o por el alcohol que no podía entender las letras del cartel, seguramente era por eso último que pensó.

Entraron y el lugar estaba bastante lleno para ser la hora que era, se sentaron en una de las primeras mesas y ordenaron hamburguesas y gaseosas para comer, más alcohol no hubiera termina bien. Comieron entre risas y gritos, tenían que admitirlo, Ambrossia las había dejado agotada.

-así que cuenta Ginny- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tal es Harry en la cama?

Todas la miraron sorprendidas, es decir, es algo que se preguntaban todas ¿a quién no le gustaría saber que tal era el salvador del mundo mágico en acción? Pero que Hermione preguntara eso era algo bizarro.

-vamos Ginny cuenta- pidió luna

-es increíble- dijo Ginny con la cara del color de su pelo.

-vamos por favor, queremos detalles- dijo Tonks.

-¿pero qué quieren que les cuente?- preguntó buscando una forma de esquivar el tema.

-todo- dijeron todas juntas.

-largo, ancho, duración, todo Ginny- dijo Tabatha riéndose.

-no te voy a contar eso- se indigno Ginny

-¿así que Harry el súper Potter la tiene chiquita?- preguntó desilusionada Lisa

-yo no dije eso- dijo ofendida- mi novio no la tiene chiquita.

-y si no nos quiere contar nostras sacamos conclusiones- explicó luna

-Ginny no miente- dijo Hermione, todas inclusive Ginny la miraron sorprendidas ¿Cómo carajo sabía eso? -¿qué? Viví un año en una carpa con él, saben las veces que lo vi en calzoncillos…

-vamos a suponer que no escuchamos eso- dijo Ginny media perturbada- y es algo como así- separó las dos manos mostrando una medida.

-ya lo dije, hay gente con suerte en este mundo- dijo luna

-no eres ninguna tonta Weasley- se burló Tonks, Tabatha y Lisa se reían apoyando a la metamorfomaga.

-y ¿en duración como estamos?- preguntó Tabatha ¿corto como la nariz de Voldemort o larga como la de Snape?- todas rieron por esa comparación

-depende- comentó Ginny- si no tenemos tiempo es capaz de hacer magia en cinco minutos, pero si tenemos tiempo sabe aguantar la cosa-

-¿Cómo es qué no tienen tiempo?-

-y cuando un hermano celoso está dando vueltas por ahí no hay mucho tiempo para entretenerse- todas se rieron.

Siguieron hablando toda la noche y cuando el sol estaba asomando por el horizonte Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Lisa y Tabatha se levantaron de la mesa.

-tenemos una última sorpresa antes del gran evento-

Las cinco se subieron a un improvisado escenario y le hicieron una seña a alguien en el fondo del bar.

-hola hola- dijo Hermione al micrófono probándolo –probando probando-

-si Hermione nos dimos cuenta que anda- la cortó Lisa- Ginny en un par de horas te casas.

-en un par de horas vas a estar en el altar con el amor de tu vida- dijo Luna

-en un par de horas vas a cambiar tu vida de manera que no te imaginas- siguió Tonks

-en un par de horas van a pasar un montón de cosas- agregó Hermione

-por eso queremos contarte como es esto del matrimonio- terminó Tabatha.

-dicen que el primer año es el más difícil- comenzó Luna

-mentira, es el año que mas sexo tendrás en tu vida- aseguró Tonks, causando risas en todo el bar

-asique aprovecha- sugirió Tabatha

-dicen que el matrimonio es la única guerra donde se duerme con el enemigo- dijo Lisa

-¿pero para que dormir cuando hay cosas más divertidas para hacer en una cama?- preguntó Hermione

-dicen que el amor es ciego… y el matrimonio devuelve la vista- dijo luna

-pero Harry fue siempre medio ciego así qué no te preocupes Gin- más risas por parte del público

-es de saber popular que la primera causa de divorcio es el matrimonio- dijo Tonks

-que el secreto de un matrimonio feliz es perdonarse mutuamente haberse casado-

-que es la forma más fácil de engordar-

-que casarse esta bien, pero que no casarse es mejor-

-pero a pesar de todo lo que dicen- dijo Hermione

-tu igual te casas- dijo indignada Tabatha

-y está perfecto- agregó luna

-conocemos a Harry-

-y te conocemos a ti-

-sabemos que los dos son impulsivos, orgullosos y tercos- risas generales

-que los dos cantan horrible en la ducha-

-y que se aman con todo lo que son- terminó Tonks.

-sabemos que forman una pareja envidiable-

-y sabemos que a pesar de que todas las estadísticas opinan lo contrario van a poder sobrevivir al matrimonio-

-es decir, sobrevivieron a una guerra, que es casi lo mismo- se rio tabatha.

-y queremos que sepas que aunque ahora nos cambies por ese tipo, vamos a estar siempre-

-apoyándote cuando las cosas estén difíciles-

-escuchándote cuando te quejes de que Harry esta gordo-

-soportándote hablar de la caca de tus futuros hijos-

-y ayudándote a matar a Harry si intenta cualquier cosa rara-

-porque aunque te pongas la soga al cuello y que eso no esté bueno- Ginny rió con lágrimas en los ojos- nosotras apostamos por ustedes dos, por Harry y por ti- terminó Hermione,

-así que todos los presentes levantes sus copas por favor- pidió Tonks

-por Ginny y Harry!- dijo Lisa

-Por Ginny Y Harry- brindó todo el bar

Ginny corrió a abrazar a sus amigas. Había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura. 1. Tenia las mejores amigas del mundo. 2. Se iba a casar con el mejor hombre del mundo y 3. El exceso las ponía ridículamente sentimentales.

* * *

><p>...<p>

el próximo cap es la de harry... habrá que ver que hacen esos... si me tardo en publicar mil perdones, estoy con parciales en la facultad, esto de llevar una vida muggle se complica u.u


End file.
